El amor platónico de mi hijo menor
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Sherlock y John son padres celosos, aunque no lo quieran admitir. Esa noche, su hijo menor va a ir a una fiesta y no volverá hasta tarde ¿Qué pasa cuando el joven vuelve llorando? -El te necesita ahora, John, yo tengo algo pendiente- Parent!Look. Johnlock. /Pausado/ Las razones en mi perfil.
1. Chapter 1

**El amor platónico de mi hijo menor.**

 **Resumen:** Sherlock y John son padres celosos, aunque no lo quieran admitir. Esa noche, su hijo menor va a ir a una fiesta y no volverá hasta tarde ¿Qué pasa cuando el joven vuelve llorando? -El te necesita ahora, John, yo tengo algo pendiente- Parent!Look. Johnlock

 **Advertencia: No se si decir algo OC :P Bueno, Yaoi, Johnlock, insinuación de Mormor...**

.

-Papá... ya entendí, volver antes de las doce- hablaba un guapo chico de cabello rubio, sus ojos eran grises pero al mismo tiempo en ellos podían distinguirse muchos colores. El joven no tenía más de dieciocho años.

-No lo digo por mi, lo digo por John- le recordó el pelinegro que estaba a su lado, el joven dejo que una bella sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

-Ya lo sé papá, solo es una fiesta, además, Hamish y Luis estarán acompañándome- dijo haciendo alusión a su hermano mayor y a su primo respectivamente. Sherlock miró a su hijo de frente como tratando de descubrir algo mal y así evitar que el pequeño fuera por primera vez a una fiesta a _estas horas._

-Va a ver muchos extraños, recuerda que puede haber incluso criminales en las calles- dijo normalmente, Denis frunció un poco el ceño antes de volver a sonreír.

-Estaremos bien papá, no debes tener nada de que preocuparte. Ni tu, ni padre- habló mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta y no dejaba de verse en el espejo, sus rizos dorados estaban perfectamente acomodados dando un aspecto angelical.

-La mayoría de los adolescentes van a ese lugar para ligar y tener sexo, debes estar alerta para que no se sobrepasen contigo- dijo seriamente, tratando de encontrar un tema que hiciera desistir al chico de sus planes para esta noche. El rubio sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse e iba a responder, cuando otra voz lo hizo.

-¡Sherlock! No asustes así a Denis- regañó John al pelinegro, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Sherlock frunció un poco el ceño en un berrinche, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No lo asusto John, soy sincero, que es distinto- dijo muy seguro de si mismo mientras salía de la habitación ofendido. Ya habían pasado por la misma escena casi cuatro años antes, con su primer hijo, Hamish y John sabía que Sherlock trataba de enmascarar su sobreprotección con ambos niños, diciendo que no le importaba que se fueran a esas horas. Pero particularmente con Denis, había un detalle que mantenía incomodo al único detective consultor del mundo.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo dulcemente John a su hijo mientras besaba su mejilla, el rubio menor lo vio con sus ojos brillantes mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Eso espero, prometo volver antes de las doce- dijo besando la mejilla del doctor. Luego de la pequeña charla de apoyo y de que John lo hubiera ayudado a acomodar algunos detalles más, ambos rubios bajaron. Hamish ya había bajado hacia el auto desde hacía rato y junto con su primo, esperaban que el menor bajara o que sus padres lo dejaran libre.

Denis estaba por abrir la puerta para salir del departamento cuando la voz de Sherlock lo detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Quién es ella?- ambos rubios ladearon la cabeza confundidos, al notar la incomprensión en los ojos de ambos, el pelinegro rodó los ojos en un gesto dramático -Denis, te preparaste perfectamente para esta noche, jamás habías estado interesado en ir a uno de estos bailes del colegio porque te parece una perdida de tiempo, no te gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente porque prefieres el silencio de tu habitación y un libro. Eso quiere decir que algo te hizo cambiar de opinión, lo más probable es que hayas invitado a una chica que te interesa al baile- terminó con una sonrisa de triunfo al notar como las mejillas del joven se coloreaban, John lo miró con advertencia para que dejara de intimidar al rubiecito.

-Papi, tu conclusión es cercana, pero no totalmente cierta- y con una sonrisa que decía "yo gané" salió rápidamente antes de que su papá pudiera seguir haciendo sus deducciones.

John y Sherlock se miraron un largo rato luego de la salida de su hijo, pero luego de un pequeño tiempo el pelinegro agarró su violín mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Aburrido...- se quejó.

-Lo mejor es que haga la cena- habló John tratando de contener la sonrisa.

Cuando el rubio perdió de vista a Sherlock, este se levantó rápidamente del sofá y en silencio tomó su sobretodo y su bufanda, muy dispuesto a salir. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sintió una mano en el hombro que lo hizo suspirar rendido.

-Sherlock...- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Solo iba a tomar un poco de aire- murmuró una escusa mientras cerraba la puerta, no había casó en tratar de salir ahora, John no lo dejaría y ya sabía como iba a terminar esta escena. El doctor seguía algo molesto porque había arruinado una cita que Hamish tuvo hacía ya unos días, cuando apareció en medio de la cena de ambos jóvenes. Desde ese momento, el rubio lo tenía más vigilado de lo que costumbraba.

-Claro... Solo dejalo crecer, esto me duele tanto a mi como a ti, pero Denis no puede estar en nuestro circulo de protección por siempre. Ya pasamos esto con Hamish y la conversación emotiva, dime si quieres que la repitamos otra vez- dijo divertido mientras apoyaba la frente en la del pelinegro.

Ambos ya habían pasado por mucho juntos, desde lo que fue aceptar sus sentimientos hasta la llegada de su primer hijo y luego, unos años después, de Denis. Ambos niños habían completado su vida como nunca lo habían imaginado y la hicieron mejor, cosa que en esos momentos parecía imposible.

-No, no necesito que charlemos de eso otra vez, la recuerdo perfectamente- Sherlock suspiró mientras aceptaba la muestra de afecto. A veces era un poco egoísta, quería que Denis siguiera siendo ese niño que corría a sus brazos emocionado o que habría los ojos con emoción al encontrarse en una escena del crimen. Quería que en la vida del rubio menor, solo existieran John, Hamish y él, como la familia que eran. No quería que su pequeño niño empezara a salir con estúpidas mujeres que lo harían gastar dinero para comprarle cosas o serían la razón de su sonrisa o de su emoción, no quería que su pequeño saliera con nadie, porque luego ese alguien iba a querer sacarlo de casa y llevarlo lejos de su protección.

Estaba celoso, si, pero no iba admitirlo.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando el doctor lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo dulcemente.

-Me alegra saber que esa conversación no la borraste y que sigue en tu palacio mental- dijo sinceramente, Sherlock lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Todo lo que se trata de nosotros John, jamás se borra- la sinceridad estaba en cada una de sus palabras y eso hizo sonreír mucho más al doctor. John atrajo al detective hacia si para poderlo besar, el pelinegro se dejo rodeando el cuello de su pareja con los brazos para volver más intenso el beso, mientras el rubio rodeaba con sus brazo su cintura para atraerlo mas hacia si.

Se separaron respirando agitados y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Los niños ya se fueron, John- sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos, el rubio no tardó nada en entender mientras lo volvía a besar.

-Y tardaran bastante en volver- susurró mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared, la insinuación latente en cada palabra. Ambos se sonrieron cómplices, antes de volverse a besar como que si la vida dependiera de ello.

Si los jóvenes tenían su diversión ¿Por qué ellos no?

.

Ni siquiera habían llegado a la habitación, los sillones y la alfombra parecían ser suficientes, no tenían porque moverse del lugar, puesto a que los niños no llegarían hasta varias horas después.

Estaban por su segunda ronda cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto, pero quien sea que fuere, ni siquiera se fijo en el lugar y no se tomó las molestias de prender la luces, para correr directo a la habitación de arriba.

Ambos adultos se detuvieron mientras fruncían el ceño, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones y sin saber como proceder.

-¿Ese era Denis?- susurró al fin John, antes ese nombre Sherlock fue el primero en reaccionar y levantarse empezando a vestirse rápidamente, tratando de ignorar las molestias. John iba a reclamar cuando notó el rostro angustiado del más pálido.

-Estaba llorando- susurró y eso preocupo completamente al doctor. El móvil del ex soldado sonó, obligándolo a quedarse en la sala mientras Sherlock subía para ver que le había pasado al rubio.

-Hola Hamish... si, tu hermano ya esta aquí...- John no pudo evitar medio sonreír ante la histeria de su hijo mayor, el chico y su primo no encontraban a Denis y estaban a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Pero al terminar la llamada notó como la preocupación aumentaba ¿Qué había obligado a Denis a venirse a casa rápidamente, solo y sin si quiera avisar a Hamish o a Luis?

.

Sherlock no se molesto en tocar la puerta, al entrar el cuadro no lo sorprendió, la chaqueta estaba tirada descuidadamente en cualquier parte y los zapatos parecían haber caído en cualquier lado, en la cama estaba la razón de su preocupación, totalmente tapado y podía deducir, que estaba tratando de contener los sollozos.

-Denis- llamó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, tratando de destaparlo para poder saber que le ocurría. El rubio se resistió en un principio a mostrar su rostro, pero luego cedió, dejando ver a su padre las lagrimas que recorrían su piel pálida. Sherlock frunció el ceño mientras lo analizaba con cuidado, no tenía heridas o rastros de peleas o de forcejeos que le dijeran que trataron de obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, estaba bien físicamente.

-No paso nada, es una tontería- habló al fin el menor mientras trataba de detener los tiembles involuntarios y las lágrimas. El pelinegro asintió antes de besar su mejilla y levantarse, sin decirle nada más a su hijo, salió de la habitación con una seriedad que daba miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó John que ya estaba por ir a ver al joven, Sherlock simplemente agarro el sobretodo y la bufanda y besó los labios del doctor.

-El te necesita ahora, John, yo tengo algo pendiente- y dicho esto, salió sin dar tiempo a una replica.

John frunció el ceño, pero supuso que su esposo había ido a buscar a quien quiera que había hecho llorar a su pequeño, así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era ir a calmarlo.

.

Saber quien de todo los de la fiesta era a quien estaba buscando, hubiera sido una misión imposible si no fuera Sherlock Watson Holmes.

Aunque jamás hubiera visto al joven que estaba buscando en persona, conocía su rostro por alguna foto que encontró en el móvil de Denis, su hijo ponía contraseñas demasiado fáciles.

Era muy fácil saber que había pasado ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido Dante Moran para hacer llorar así a su pequeño? Él no le iba a permitir que lastimara así al rubio que crió desde bebe, por supuesto que no.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que el joven que buscaba salía hacia los callejones, y lo mejor, totalmente solo. Con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, se dispuso a seguirlo. Iba lamentar haber cometido la osadía de lastimar al pequeño Denis Watson Holmes.

Y con eso en mente, salió de las sombras tomando un hombro de muchacho que se dio vuelta con sorpresa, solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

.

-Entonces ¿Nadie te hizo nada?- preguntó por segunda vez John, Denis negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que es muy doloroso ver como tu amor platónico se besa con una novia que no sabías que tenía, pero fuera de eso, él no hizo nada- dijo sinceramente. John no supo si sentir preocupación o reírse. Sherlock había ido a buscar a ese chico y estaba seguro que no fue para invitarlo cordialmente a comer.

Al final, decidió por dejar escapar una risa.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido Denis, John se inclinó besando su frente tratando de contener las carcajadas. Se imaginaba la escena, el pobre muchacho del cual su hijo estaba enamorado, recibiendo algunos golpes por parte de Sherlock. Aunque pareciera cruel, desde alguna perspectiva era gracioso. John también era un poco celoso con sus hijos y desde hacía rato le tenía bronca a esa silueta sin nombre ni rostro que traía suspirando al más pequeño.

-Me hubiera gustado ir con tu papá- solo dijo mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada. Denis frunció el ceño sin entender, para luego abrir los ojos asustado ante su deducción,

-¿¡Papá no habrá ido tras él porque creyó que me hizo daño, verdad?!- grito angustiado, John dejo de reírse, tratando de ser serio.

-Ya es muy tarde para detenerlo, cariño- dijo a modo de consuelo, tratando de contener la sonrisa y abrazando a su pequeño, el cual estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-¡Papá!- se quejo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de vergüenza. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el doctor decidió romperlo.

-No lo matara- dijo sincero, Denis solo hizo un puchero al estilo Sherlock, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ambos rubios tendrían que esperar a que el pelinegro volviera para saber que había ocurrido.

.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, el pobre joven había llegado a su casa luego de recibir unos cuantos golpes. Sentía que su cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento y sabía que se le iban a formar algunos moretones en los brazos, además de que su ojo quedaría morado. No entendía muy bien porque lo había golpeado, incluso pudo haber sacado el cuchillo que tenía escondido y haberse defendido. Pero no lo hizo y por una simple razón: Denis Watson Holmes, el rubio jamás le perdonaría que lastimara a uno de sus padres ¿Por qué el único detective consultor del mundo lo había golpeado? Si no fuera por lo que le gustaba su hijo...

-¿Dante?- la voz de su padre lo hizo ladear la cabeza, había cierta preocupación en su mirada. El joven solo hizo una mueca, para luego recostarse en el sillón adolorido.

-Dante Moran Moriarty, te estoy hablando- dijo firmemente, el chico resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sebastian rodó los ojos antes esa actitud tan rebelde y se acercó a verlo mejor, sorprendiéndose ante los golpes -¿Qué te paso?- dijo seriamente.

-Pelea callejera- dijo simplemente, mientras ocultaba sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, no le diría que se encontró con un rabioso Sherlock Holmes que parecía querer golpearlo hasta matarlo y que no se defendió porque estaba enamorado de su hijo menor ¡Con lo que le había costado ocultar ese enamoramiento ante su otro padre, Jim, con una novia que solo le servía como pantalla!

-Estás mintiendo- la voz de la tercera persona del lugar hizo que el joven cerrara los ojos, sabiendo que la guerra por recolectar información iba a empezar.

-Papá, no importa- dijo enfatizando la palabra, el genio malvado sonrió divertido por el nuevo reto que le hacía su hijo. Averiguar que había pasado y porque.

Al ver que Jim se le acercaba, Dante rodó los ojos... aquí empezaba la carrera para ver quien ganaba, pero a su papá le iba a costar sacarle la información que necesitaba, ya había ocultado a la perfección las pistas que lo llevarían a saberlo con una sola mirada. Eso era lo bueno de ser un genio también.

Sebastian solo rodó los ojos al ver el nuevo enfrentamiento de mentes brillantes entre su pareja y su hijo.

.

 **Hola :) No debería estar haciendo esto porque tengo un montón de historias pendiente que terminar, pero la idea no se me iba. Este será un fic que máximo tendrá tres o dos capitulo, no creo que más :P**

 **Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí ¡Saludos!**

 **O tal vez es un one-shot, según como vaya mi tiempo y si actualizó, creo que lo haré en una semana o dos.**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? ¿Debería dejarlo ahí? ¿Qué creen ustedes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Sherlock no me pertenecen... Aun (rayos cayendo tras ella)**

 **.**

Cuando Sherlock entró al departamento se encontró con un Hamish dormido en el sillón, el hijo de Mycroft recostado en la alfombra, el segundo tenía el cabello pelirrojo de su padre y los ojos del inspector, para su suerte o mala suerte era más parecido a Lestrade que a Mycroft, tanto emocionalmente como físicamente. No, ninguno estaba ebrio, solo estaban exhaustos por quien sabe que.

Resopló molesto ante esa escena y se dirigió al cuarto de arriba, al abrir la puerta se encontró con John que dormitaba abrazando a Denis el cual estaba completamente dormido y tapado, con las lágrimas ya secas en el rostro. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se sentó del otro lado del rubio menor, mirando a ambos sin parpadear "como loco maniático", diría John.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormido.

Al otro día Sherlock despertó acostado en la cama que usualmente compartía con John, además que tenía puesto un pijama y no lo que recordaba haberse puesto el día anterior, supuso enseguida que el doctor lo había traído y arropado al despertarse.

Luego de un rato salió de la habitación frunciendo el ceño al ver a su hermano en la sala con John, Luis y Hamish ¿Donde estaba Denis? Lo más probable que aun en cama, era lo suficiente temprano como para que si se despertaba media hora después no llegara tarde a sus clases.

-No puedo creer que te quedarás aquí sin avisar- regañaba Mycroft con su característico paraguas apuntando a su hijo, Luis sonreía algo nervioso tratando de ocultarse tras la taza de té que seguramente John le había dado. _Patético._

-Buenos días, papá- saludo Hamish sonriéndole, Sherlock le devolvió una diminuta sonrisa y John se acercó dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Mycroft ni siquiera se inmuto por su presencia bastante interesado en reñir a su hijo, ocultando toda su preocupación tras una mascara de enojo, era tan fácil de deducir que el pelirrojo había estado preocupado mucho más de la cuenta por su hijo, aun cuando podía verlo por las cámaras de seguridad. A Sherlock le parecía muy estúpido que su hermano no supiera donde estaba su hijo, por las cámaras seguramente supo en cada segundo donde se encontraban Luis y Hamish sin moverse de su sillón de terciopelo.

-Lo mejor es que volvamos a casa- habló tambaleante Luis sonriendo.

-¡Yo los llevo!- ofreció sonriente Hamish.

-No es necesario, señorito Watson- habló el pelirrojo mayor -Tengo el auto afuera- señaló por si el chico no había entendido la indirecta.

-¡Genial! Entonces voy con ustedes- dijo Hamish con una sonrisa brillante -¡Así saludo a Greg!- dijo con su típica emoción, Sherlock resopló incrédulo al igual que Mycroft. Al ver la cara de ambos hermano John supo que había que intervenir.

-Lo mejor es que te quedes con tu hermano en la casa Hamish, yo debo prepararme para ir a la clínica- trató de calmar la situación el doctor.

-¡Denis ya es grande, papá!- le sonrió -Mejor acompaño a mi tío y a mi primo a su casa, que quiero saludar a mi otro tío- _Y ver que no maten a Luis en el intento_ , pensó fugazmente el joven manteniendo su sonrisa.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, hasta parecía que Hamish y Luis cometían incesto entre primos. Abrió los ojos un poco más ante esa idea y al ver a Mycroft supo que por la mente de este también pasaba el mismo pensamiento.

-Esta bien, bajen al auto, Anthea ya esta ahí- ordenó el mayor de los Holmes y ambos jóvenes salieron despidiéndose de John y Sherlock. Mycroft estaba por salir cuando la voz de Sherlock lo detuvo.

-Las probabilidades de lo que pensamos en de un 70%, pero si mi conclusión en correcta hay un 99% de posibilidad que mi hijo sea el activo en su relación- se mofó. Mycoft frunció la nariz y salió sin decir nada mientras Sherlock tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

John suspiró, a veces esos hermanos eran demasiado infantiles ¿A quién se le ocurriría comparar si su hijo era el pasivo o el activo en una relación? Negó con la cabeza sonriendo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las locuras de los dos Holmes como para sorprenderse por eso. Tal vez debería preocuparse un poquito con que podía ser que ambos primos eran pareja, pero podía ser que ese cariño que se tenían fuera totalmente fraternal y que los hermanos estaban exagerando.

John iba a decir algo al respecto cuando Sherlock agarró el violín y se concentró en tocar, ante eso el doctor solo dejo escapar una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su sillón de siempre.

-¡Llego tarde!- el grito de su hijo menor los hizo sobresaltarse a ambos, Sherlock se equivocó en la nota dejando escuchar un ruido parecido a un chillido de algún animal extraño y John tiró el té sobre su suéter al levantarse tan deprisa. Denis bajó a toda prisa las escalera teniendo puesto ya su uniforme escolar, para solo haber tardado tan poco tiempo estaba bastante presentable, aunque de sus cabellos escurría un poco de agua demostrando lo mal que se había secado.

-Aun es temprano- remarcó Sherlock mientras el joven lo besaba en la mejilla para luego hacer lo mismo con John.

-Vuelvo a penas terminen mis clases... ah... me llevaré algo de pan- dijo sin escuchar a su padre y agarrando uno de los panes cortados que había en la mesa.

-Si quieres te consigo un taxi...- sonrió John algo confundido por la histeria del menor, todavía faltaba media hora para que fueran las ocho y él podía llegar en diez minutos caminando al colegio.

-No, camifo sofo- habló con la comida en la boca, John iba a regañarlo pero Denis salió veloz por la puerta como que si hubiera un incendio.

John y Sherlock se miraron.

-Debo ir a la clínica...- el detective inspector asintió besándolo castamente de nuevo. No, ninguno de los dos necesitaba esa "castidad" en ese momento, pero si empezaban John terminaría llegando tarde a su trabajo, de nuevo. No es como que si a Sherlock le importara demasiado, pero ahora quería seguir a Denis teniendo una fuerte sospecha de porque el menor parecía tan histérico con respecto a la hora.

-Denis olvidó su celular- habló Sherlock, John levantó una ceja, sabía demasiado bien que en realidad su hijo no se había olvidado nada, el pelinegro le había quitado el aparato antes de que saliera por la puerta. Rodó los ojos sabiendo que quería decir.

-No golpees al chico otra vez- advirtió mientras depositaba un beso rápido en los labios de su pareja.

-No prometo nada- sonrió el detective poniéndose su característica bufanda y abrigo. John sonrió divertido negando con la cabeza, solo lo decía por educación, incluso a él no le molestaría golpear al chico esta vez él, pero no todo en la vida se podía.

.

Sherlock estaba escondido tras la pared, su hijo menor estaba acomodando las cosas en su casillero y parecía bastante nervioso. El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante eso sabiendo más o menos porque.

-Hola Denis, ayer no te vi en la fiesta ¿No asististe?- la voz de ese tal Dante hizo que una sonrisa nerviosa cruzara el rostro del joven rubio y que Sherlock sintiera unas renovadas ganas de asestarle un golpe. Nadie sonrojaba así a su bebe ¡Nadie! Gruñó imperceptiblemente muy dispuesto a saber que ocurriría a continuación.

-Si fui, pero me retiré temprano- dijo el rubio sin mirar a su compañero, Dante le sonrió con una sonrisa que se le hizo conocida al detective, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de adentrarse a su palacio mental para buscarla en la base de datos. Además, tal vez ni siquiera tenía archivados los tipos de sonrisa como para hacer una comparación con la de este joven.

-Me hubieras dicho, yo te busque un largo rato- un furioso color rojo apreció en las mejillas del menor otra vez mientras este miraba sus zapatos como que si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Sherlock apretó los puños.

-Yo, hum, me sentí un poco indispuesto, no quise molestarte porque estabas con tu novia― sonrió apenado el pequeño Watson-Holmes. Dante alzó las cejas un poco confundido, pero luego supo a que se refería.

-Helena y yo cortamos ayer... creo que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando- sonrió algo apenado pasándose las manos por el pelo. Denis iba a decir algo más cuando notó algo.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- preguntó algo asustado corriendo los mechones de cabello color negro del rostro del joven Moran. Dante sonrió algo nervioso, el golpe en el ojo había dejado secuelas que eran fáciles de ocultar con su cabello o con maquillaje, pero esto último se negó usar, aunque su hermana prácticamente le rogó que lo hiciera.

-Tuve una pelee con Natasha, es todo- sonrió apenado.

-¿Tu hermana te hizo esto?- dijo incrédulo Denis mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Sherlock sonreía divertido desde su escondite.

-No a propósito, trate de esquivarla y me tropecé, caí contra la punta de la mesa- sonrió lo mejor que pudo, el pequeño Watson no le creía, pero prefirió pasar de largo el tema.

-Oh... pero...- de pronto la charla con su papá John llegó a su mente -Lamento que mi padre Sherlock te haya hecho eso, al parecer se confundió- dijo muy apenado mientras se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello. El detective apretó la mandíbula ante eso ¡No! ¡Se supone que Denis dejaría de charlar con ese estúpido y se fuera a clases! ¡No se suponía que se sonrojara! Se iba a encargar a conciencia de que su hijo no saliera temprano ningún otro día.

-Tu padre no tiene nada que ver con esto- respondió mordazmente Dante, Denis iba a replicar cuando Hamish y Luis llegaron, sin ni siquiera saludar Hamish agarró la mano de su hermano menor y fulminando con la mirada a Dante, se llevó a Denis a rastras de ahí. Sherlock sonrió, su hijo mayor no podía ser más oportuno.

Salió sin ser visto de la escuela y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el departamento, una sensación extraña amartillaba su mente. Había algo que estaba pasando por alto, un dato, _algo..._ pero no sabía que. Caminó bastante pensativo, cuando iba a abrir la puerta la respuesta le llegó en seguida.

El nombre del chico que le gustaba a su hijo era Dante _Moran_ , como el Sebastián Moran que era el segundo al mando de James Moriarty. Al comparar al joven con ambos criminales se dio cuenta de su parecido.

Apretó la mandíbula visiblemente.

No, no dejaría que ese estúpido de Dante Moran ilusionara y destruyera a su pequeño. Porque seguramente eso era lo que quería de él. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con John, Denis podía estar en peligro al estar tan cerca del hijo de una de las mentes criminales más inteligentes del planeta.

.

-¡Te amo tantoooo!- cantaba divertido Hamish.

-¡Hay no!¡qué me quedo sordo!- chilló su acompañante.

-¡Eres como el té en mis mañanas!

¡eres como la luna de plata!

¡eres como sopa y ensalada!

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver la ensalada conmigo?!- chilló indignado, pero eso no paró el ridículo canto del mayor de los hermanos Watson Holmes.

-¡Te quiero mucho!

Y yo se que tu a mi

No ruegues por mi, lo se~

-Eso ni siquiera rima- dijo rodando los ojos, Hamish dejo escapar una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza -¿Estás ebrio?- preguntó algo preocupado Luis a su primo, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estoy cantando

-Cantas peor que un violín desafinado- dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño, no sabía si Sherlock o John cantaban, pero Hamish cantando era un terrible desastre. _Estoy muy seguro que ese canto lograría que la apocalipsis se desatara con Zombis sordos para no tener que escucharlo o que el genero humano evolucione con un defecto en los oídos para no terne que oír a Hamish cantar. Es muy probable que incluso el infierno y el cielo (si es que existen) se abran solo para que alguien le tape la boca o incluso Thor y Loki bajarían del mismo Asgard para que de un martillazo o de un hechizo, dejar mudo a mi primo. Oh, ver tanto Los Vengadores me esta afectando._ Pensaba el joven pelirrojomientras fruncía el ceño ante su último pensamiento.

-Por supuesto que no- frunció el ceño ofendido el de rizos negros sacando de sus pensamientos a su primo. Luis iba a decir otra cosa de manera burlona cuando la puerta se abrió y ambos cayeron contra el suelo. Parado, un chico que iba a su mismo curso los miraba con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué hacían los dos en el mismo baño?- preguntó confundido y curioso.

.

 **Lo se, lo se T.T este fue más corto. No tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y los profesores nos mandaron como tres T.P ¿Y saben que? Con maqueta incluida, así que tenemos Pufff... un montón de tarea.**

 **¿Por qué Hamish y Luis estaban en el mismo baño? O.o ¿Ambos estarán teniendo una relación secreta? ¿Dante lograra conquistar a Denis? ¿Sherlock y John mataran a Dante y bailaran en su tumba? Y ¿Hamish aprenderá a cantar? XD**

Muchas gracias, por comentar, a:

 **Rebel omega**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **MyMindPalace221B**

 **danasirianneblack**

 **Jezebeth**

 **ladygon**

¡Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de comentar! Gracias a ustedes me anime a continuarlo :3

 **¿Ustedes que me dicen? ¿Lo dejo ahí o continuo un nuevo capitulo? ¿Me dejarían un comentario?**

 **Si hago otro lo publicaría en una semana o dos, según cuanto tiempo tenga libre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Sherlock no son míos.**

 **Advertencia: los capítulos podrían contener Johnlock, Mystrade y Mormor. En este hay algo de drama D: y T por vocabulario... (Hamish :P)**

 **.**

Denis estaba en su salón, él siempre se sentaba en el segundo banco de la fila de en medio, la razón por la cual no se sentaba en el primero era porque el primero en la fila de en medio era el escritorio de profesor.

El profesor de física aplicada les estaba entregando los exámenes, el rubio estaba muy seguro de aprobar, no por nada era el hijo de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. El rubio miraba de reojo al pelinegro que se sentaba un banco más atrás en la fila de la izquierda y sonrió diminutamente.

-Dante Moran- llamó el profesor quien estaba llamando por listado para entregar el dichoso examen. Denis trató de no ver a su amor secreto y se concentró en su carpeta haciendo algunos garabatos, seguramente su papá Sherlock le diría que hacer esos dibujitos eran una perdida de tiempo y de papel, pero estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para hacerlo. Pero no aguanto mucho y levantó la mirada espiando la nota de Dante, un ocho, no estaba mal.

Lo único malo de que su primer apellido en el DNI fuera Watson, era que era el último en la lista y con cada nombre más cercano sentía los nervios a flor de pie. Hasta que lo llamaron, solo tuvo que estirar su mano porque estaba ridículamente cerca del escritorio del profesor y mirar la nota.

Pero al verla no era la que esperaba, sintió el color prácticamente desaparecer de su rostro. Era un siete. Un estúpido siete. Apretó la mandíbula visiblemente... había un solo en el grado que tenía una nota más alta en el examen que él.

Dante Moran.

Trató de controlar sus sentimientos sin mucho éxito, respiró profundo y con calma trató de ver el examen completo para ver en que se había equivocado, no siempre se podía ser el mejor de la clase y seguramente por alguna equivocación que tuvo en algún lado el profesor decidió ponerle un siete.

Sintió las ganas asesinas al ver que en el examen no tenía marcado ni un error ¡Ni uno solo! Él había visto el examen de Dante cuando se lo había llevado y había notado que a él SI le había marcado un error. Tratando de mantener la compostura le pidió a las chicas que estaban detrás suyo si le podían mostrar sus exámenes porque ellas también se habían sacado un siete.

Trató de no apretar los puños de la rabia al notar que ellas apenas habían respondido las preguntas y hecho las ecuaciones y les había puesto la misma nota que él. Eso era un insulto grave. Sus perfectas notas diez, nueve, diez, diez, diez, nueve, diez ¡Serían manchadas con un estúpido siete! ¡Su calificación perfecta!

Devolvió los exámenes a las chicas y volvió a mirar el suyo con la furia latiendo en cada parte de su ser, levantó la mirada al profesor mirándolo con un odio infinito, debería ir a hablar con él y preguntarle porque tenía un siete y no un ocho o un nueve sabiendo que no tuvo un error, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas.

Cuando el timbre tocó se levantó bastante enojado, guardando el examen bajo el banco sintiendo que eso no era justo, pero también sintiendo cierta impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

-Hey, Denis ¿Qué vas a hacer en el recreo?- le preguntó amigablemente Dante. En otra ocasión se hubiera sonrojado porque el guapo chico le dirigió la palabra, incluso hubiera sonreído nerviosamente y hubiera visto el piso sintiendo su corazón latiendo fuertemente, pero en ese momento no, Dante se había sacado un ocho que él se merecía más que él.

-¿Qué te importa?- respondió fríamente antes de darse vuelta y salir del salón sintiendo ganas de patear a todo el mundo, de golpear la cabeza del profesor contra una pared de cemento para luego asesinarlo tirándolo de la azotea del edificio más alto del mundo.

Si algo adoraba más que a Dante Moran, eran sus calificaciones perfectas. Ese Estúpido Moran las había arruinado ¿Como se atrevía el profesor a ponerle más nota que a él? ¡si él no tenía ningún error! Sintió la vista nublada de la impotencia.

 _Te odio Dante Moran._ Pensó furioso.

Obviamente lo iba a odiar lo que durara el enojo por la baja calificación que obtuvo, pero tal vez muy en el fondo, prefería a Dante que un diez... No, el diez hacía a sus padres más felices, Dante no lo hacía.

El pelinegro había quedado muy confundido en medio del aula ¿Qué le había picado al muchacho?

Desde uno de los pisos del edificio de en frente alguien los observaba con largavistas.

-Va a la misma clase que el chico Watson Holmes- habló Sebastián, James hizo una pequeña mueca asintiendo.

-En la próxima clase que estén juntos, dispara- habló muy seguro el criminal.

-¿Al rubio?- preguntó sorprendido -¿Estás seguro, Jimmy?- murmuró mientras sus labios hacían una fina linea. Moriarty hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

-No al chico, sino al profesor, quiero saber a quien protege primero Dante y ahí sacaré las conclusiones- explicó.

-Su próxima hora es en una hora y media- informó.

-Tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar el arma a la casa y volver- sonrió divertido el genio criminal, Dante iba a aprender que no podía retarlo de esa manera sin perder.

.

Cuando Sherlock entró al departamento notó que este estaba vacío, hizo una mueca al recordar que John estaba en la clínica y solo bastaba con esperarlo. Por mientras, estaría en la cocina haciendo experimentos, buscaría en su palacio mental los diferentes ácidos corrosivos y sus reacciones para identificar cual sería el perfecto elemento para tirar en el rostro de ese estúpido Dante Moran.

La venganza iba a ser dulce y que ese chico ni se atreviera a poner un dedo en su inocente y pequeño niño o sino utilizaría venenos. Conocía como los policías, inspectores y demás trabajaban, sería muy bueno ocultando las pistas y podría cometer asesinato tranquilamente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro, pero luego recordó que John no lo iba a dejar matar al chico, así que solo tenía posibilidad con los ácidos corrosivos. Bien, empezaría ahora.

.

-¡Hamish! Más despacio- se quejo el pelirrojo mientras algunas gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su frente.

-Pero puedes aguantar el ritmo- sonrió tranquilamente el pelinegro.

-¡Haaaamiiiish! ¡Más lento!- chilló casi histérico, logrando que el otro se riera.

-¡Pero tu dijiste que querías hacerlo...!-

-¡no es cierto! ¡Hamish, que me esta doliendo!- dijo tratando de sostenerse con los brazos sin lograrlo.

-¡Pero no eres una chica, no vas a sangrar!- habló el mayor de los hermanos Watson Holmes rodando los ojos.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! ¡Hamish, no resisto más!- grito el pobre Luis.

-Pues, resiste un poco más, casi termino...- habló aun con esa sonrisa inigualable que derretía a todas las chicas, Luis se preguntó que le veían a esa sonrisa de especial. Pero bueno, en su posición no podía argumentar mucho.

-¡Hamish!- grito alargando la a.

-¿Acaso es tu primera vez?- preguntó alzando las cejas el pelinegro.

-¡Claro que no, idiota!- habló ofendido el pelirrojo, para luego respirar profundamente porque le faltaba el aire. Estaba todo rojo y el sudor se deslizaba por su frente, sus respiración era agitada y su corazón latía bastante rápido.

-Entonces puedes aguantar un poco más- dijo muy seguro.

-¡Hamish!- casi lloriqueo su primo.

-Ok, ok, ya paro la maquina de correr- rodó los ojos Hamish mientras con el control remoto apagaba la maquina de correr donde estaba su primo, Luis tembló con todo el cuerpo mientras apoyaba la cabeza donde se había agarrado todo este tiempo para evitar que la maquina lo tirara.

-¡Eres un idiota!- reclamó furioso -¡Habíamos un dicho unos minutos, no que me ibas a hacer correr kilómetros!- habló enojado mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Tu no aguantas nada... era una broma, además aun no terminé de comer mi helado- dijo palmeando su espalda.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes?- la voz de Greg se escuchó, Luis le sonrió a su padre sin atreverse a acercarse porque sentía que no podía dar ni un paso más sin desplomarse.

-Nada- sonrió Hamish.

-¿Por qué gritabas tanto el nombre de Hamish?- preguntó directamente el inspector, Luis y Hamish estaban por hablar al mismo tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta lo que había creído Greg.

-Papá, no creíste ni por un segundo que Hamish y yo...- habló Luis algo sonrojado, pero la risa del pelinegro lo hizo callar y fulminar con la mirada a su primo.

-¡Él creyó que estábamos en la cama! Ja ja ja ¡No me di cuenta que estabas gritando como que si te estuviera foll...- pero el pelirrojo le tapó la boca sonrojándose de la vergüenza y la furia.

-¡Hamish!- se quejó.

-Bueno, ahora me explicaran que hacen ambos en casa cuando deberían estar en la escuela, porque hay una maquina de correr y porque están ambos aquí- dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo suspirar a ambos adolescentes.

.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, primero estaban en clase y él estaba hablando tranquilamente con sus amigos cuando un sonido mudo llegó a sus oídos, él había aprendido a "oír" las balas que salían de un arma aunque el tirador estuviera a varios metros de distancia. Luego de oír, solo podía actuar por instinto ya que tendría solo unos segundos para actuar.

-¡Cuidado!- un grito prácticamente salió del fondo de si mismo, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo y fue en cámara lenta. La bala destrozó el vidrio haciendo que los alumnos gritaran histéricos y se tiraran al piso en busca de protección. Un grito de dolor salió del profesor antes de caer al suelo.

Dante miraba para todos lados, al romperse el vidrio había saltado una alarma y el aula estaba hecha un caos, entre todo eso divisó al rubio que fue el primero en levantarse para averiguar que había pasado. El pelinegro, antes de darse cuenta de sus movimientos, ya se estaba acercando hacia él. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro, uno de los pedazos de vidrio lo había lastimado.

-Oh, dios...- balbuceo Denis mientras casi temblaba tratando de controlar el sangrado del profesor, Dante a pesar de todo se colocó a su lado cerrando un poco los ojos, estaba en un angulo que desde la ventana del edificio de al lado no se veía. El hombre ya no tenía salvación, lo sabía demasiado bien.

La segunda bala sonó y su primer impulso fue apartar al rubio del lugar, rodeándolo de manera protectora.

La bala impacto de nuevo en el profesor. Dante resopló al darse cuenta de eso, si ese hombre aun no estaba muerto, lo estaría en ese momento.

.

 _13:31_

 _Sherlock, hay un caso. JW_

 _13:32_

 _Estoy ocupado ahora, John. Estoy en medio de un experimento. SH_

 _13:33_

 _Sherlock, alguien mató a un profesor. JW_

 _13:34_

 _Aburrido. SH_

 _13:35_

 _¡Sherlock! JW_

 _13:36_

 _Sherlock esto es serio, mataron al profesor cuando estaba dando su clase. Es la misma clase a donde va Denis. JW_

 _13:37_

 _Voy para haya. SH_

 _13:38_

 _¿No me vas a preguntar donde estoy? JW_

 _13:39_

 _Por lo delicado de la situación estás ya en un taxi que te esta llevando en este momento de la clínica al colegio. Lo más seguro es que estés llegando, es elemental mi querido Watson. Ya estoy en un taxi. SH_

 _13:40_

 _Espero que Denis este bien JW_

 _13:41_

 _Si tan solo tiene un rasguño correrá sangre en las calles de Londres. SH_

 _13:42_

 _Que suerte que Hamish y Luis estaban en la casa de tu hermano, ellos ya están aquí. Los puedo ver. Apurate. JW_

 _13:43_

 _Ya golpee al taxista y estoy manejando yo, ya casi llego. Si no respondo es que porque después me riñes por usar el celular mientras conduzco. SH_

 _13:44_

 _Esta bien, no es momento de regaños, la escena es horrible. Al menos Denis esta perfecto, Dante tuvieron que hacerle un punto porque el vidrio le abrió una herida demasiado grande. Por lo demás, solo el profesor esta muerto y con heridas mortales, es más, ya esta muerto. JW_

 _13:46_

 _¡No dejes que nadie toque nada! Ya estoy en la entrada del edificio, y, por cierto, repetiste dos veces que el profesor estaba muerto. SH_

 _._

-¡No quiero verte nunca más!- Sebastián rodó los ojos por el berrinche que estaba haciendo su pareja, desde la ventana donde habían disparado no se veía lo cerca que estaba Dante del profesor después de la primera bala, tampoco se veía que a su lado estaba ese rubio hijo del ya no virgen y del doctor.

-El de la idea de hacer esto fuiste tu, así que es culpa tuya que Dante se lastimara- le recordó. A él también lo había preocupado saber que Dante estaba lastimado, pero creía que James estaba exagerando.

-¡Fue solo culpa tuya!- habló el otro sin escucharlo y apuntándolo con el dedo. Sebastián rodó los ojos antes de traerlo hacia si para besarlo.

-El niño esta bien- lo reconfortó haciendo que su jefe tragara en seco.

-Lo se- respondió simplemente el genio criminal. Tal vez esta no había sido de sus mejores ideas.

 **.**

-¿Crees que estoy gordo?- preguntó en voz alta Luis mientras se miraba, Mycroft rodó los ojos.

-No lo estás, si estuvieras unos gramos más delgado la gente creería que padeces anorexia- habló el político bastante seguro.

-Pero no tengo marcado los abdominales- reclamó el pelirrojo menor mirando su vientre a través de la ropa.

-No tener marcado los abdominales no te hace gordo, si fuera por eso hasta Sherlock estaría gordo- remarcó algo burlón mientras miraba a su hijo.

-Peso más que el año anterior- dijo en un puchero.

-El año anterior eras más bajo en estatura- respondió simplemente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-¿Papi?

-¿Si?

-Gracias- sonrió el joven, estaba nervioso, cuando estaba nervioso hablaba de cualquier cosa. Mycroft le sonrió sinceramente.

-Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad- murmuró acariciando el cabello de su pequeño.

.

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **MyMindPalace221b**

 **Jezebeth**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **ANGELIKL**

 **ladygon**

 **:3 Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y me animan a continuar sus comentarios :3 Este lunes fue feriado así que pude sacar un tiempito para no tareas XD ah ah, todavía nos falta terminar la maqueta :( Pero espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D**

 **¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Esto se queda aquí o continua?**

 **Pd: Pobre Luis, en lo que lo mete Hamish XD y como que Jimmy y Seba están haciendo de las suyas al igual que Sherlock, John va a estresarce mucho con tantos Holmes :V ja ja y a Luis solo se le ocurre hablar de su peso en medio de un caso XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**La parte del final de Whatsapp es rating M por vocabulario... no se si llega, pero por las moscas :v...**

 **.**

-Estoy bien- trataba de convencer Dante al doctor que lo estaba atendiendo, pero este estaba muy seguro de revisarlo aun cuando ya la herida estaba limpia, vendada y todo -No soy el único que tiene heridas- le recordó, el medico asintió antes de desaparecer entre la cantidad de policías y ambulancias, incluso había bomberos. Dante hizo una mueca preguntándose quien estaría lo suficientemente loco como para dispararle a un profesor, tal vez podía ser por deudas, pero realmente lo dudaba ¿Pelea familiar? El profesor era casado, pero no tenía más familia que su esposa y su hijo que tenía menos de seis años ¿Algún alumno sentido? Lo dudaba, todos alguna vez querían matar a un profesor pero jamás lo harían, además el arma era profesional como las que usaba su papá... Oh... Dante parpadeó sin saber como analizar esa información ¿Acaso enserio sus padres podrían haber sido quienes dispararon?

-Hey ¿Como estás?- Denis se había acercado a hablar, el rubio parecía estar bien y eso lo tranquilizaba en cierto sentido.

-No me pasó nada ¿El inspector Lestrade la llegó?- preguntó tratando de sacar algún tema, por supuesto que sabía que el inspector estaba ahí, al igual que Sherlock y John, Mycroft también se había colado entre los presentes y eso le parecía algo curioso. Todos ellos estaban dentro de la escuela que ahora había sido vaciada.

-Mi tío ya lo hizo, al igual que Hamish y Luis, por suerte ellos estaban en casa- respondió Denis mirando para otro lado, ambos se quedaron en silencio -¿Crees que muerto el profesor nos pongan las notas del examen como nota final? Ya sabés, puesto a que él iba a anotarlas y al final no lo hizo- murmuró más para si, esperaba no tener el siete en su calificación perfecta. Dante alzó la cejas sin entender demasiado.

-¡Denis!- la voz de John se escuchó e hizo que el joven se alejara instintivamente de Dante y fuera veloz hacia donde estaba su padre, el cual los estaba mirando de brazos cruzados.

-Hola papá, ¿Papi ya logró saber quién lo hizo?- preguntó el rubio menor sonriendo, John negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será entrar adentro, con el clima de Londres puede llover en cualquier momento- indico el médico que lo único que quería era alejar a su hijo de ese pelinegro. Denis asintió y empezó a caminar hacia al entrada del colegio sin si quiera darse vuelta para despedirse de Dante, sabía que su padre tenía paciencia pero no quería tentarla.

-Que buen padre, doctor Watson- sonrió Dante algo divertido, John lo fulminó con la mirada y el pelinegro miró hacia otro lado incomodo. Seguramente James lo retaría por no sostener la mirada del doctor, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, porque el que lo miraba no era el _doctor Watson_ , sino el _capitán Watson._

En la azotea de una de los edificios que estaba al rededor de la escuela James y Sebastián miraban por los binoculares, el primero resoplando al ver como el doctor se alejaba de su hijo.

-¿Qué acaso Dante no sabe disparar? ¡Como ese doctor se atreve a mirarlo así!- se quejó.

-Si saca un arma lo arrestaran, porque creerán que fue él quien mató al profesor- le recordó Sebastián, el genio solo negó con la cabeza y su pareja no supo como interpretar ese gesto. James parecía bastante distraído y quería saber porque.

-Parece que el niño de Watson Holmes esta interesado en nuestro hijo- dijo de pronto el genio como que si esa frase aclarara todo el asunto.

-O tal vez Dante es el interesado- trató de contradecirlo Moran.

-¡Callate! ¡Por supuesto que no!- habló más por reflejo que por que realmente lo pensara.

Dentro del colegio Sherlock miraba la escena del crimen, observaba la ventana rota y calculaba en su cabeza de donde podría haber venido el tiro.

-Los expedientes dicen que no tenía problemas de dinero, ni de familia, ni de herencia, ni de nada, no hay motivo aparente para que alguien lo matara, a excepción de algún estudiante loco que estuviera descontento con su nota porque tiene una pésima forma de poner las notas y varias veces pone mas de lo que debería a algunos y menos de lo que debería a otros- hablaba el rubio, los ojos grises de Sherlock brillaron.

-¡Eso es John! ¡Brillante!- sonrió dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-¿Acaso le acerté a algo?- preguntó el médico alzando una ceja, Sherlock sonrió con algo de burla haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Por supuesto que no, no ha sido ningún estudiante, fue uno de los padres de alguno de los que estaban aquí ¿Por qué? Eso no esta claro, puesto que aun no se han entregado las notas, lo más probable es que si en esta hora hubiera otro profesor lo hubiera matado a él y no a este profesor. Es decir que el profesor no fue marcado, fue matado al azar- explicó orgulloso.

-Pero aun no sabemos quien fue- reclamó Gregory.

-¡Es elemental! Es increíble que no se dieran cuenta- sonreía el pelinegro -Vámonos John, Gabin podrá resolver este caso sólo, los estudiantes no están en peligro- dijo mientras salía.

-¡Sherlock!- reclamó Lestrade aun molesto porque el detective no recordaba su nombre luego de todos esos años. John le sonrió en disculpa y salió atrás de su marido para tratar de detenerlo. Greg sabía lo que quería decir, John luego le mandaría por mensaje quien había sido y esa noche iba a tener mucho papeleo.

Cuando John y Sherlock salían se encontraron con la escena de Hamish y Luis peleando por una hoja de papel, cada uno lo tenía por un lado, al acercarse notaron que en realidad era un sobre de carta.

-¡Dice que es para mi!- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Acaso no puedo leerlo!? ¿¡Y si es un admirador secreto!? ¡Estaba en tu casillero!- reclamó furioso Hamish. Sherlock rodó los ojos ante la escena y siguió caminando, John dudó unos segundos si retarlos o que.

-Dejalos pelear en paz, luego Hamish volverá a casa- comunicó Sherlock al notar que el rubio no lo seguía -Ahora hay que buscar a Denis, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- dijo muy seguro.

-¡No llegues tarde!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir John antes de que Sherlock prácticamente lo arrastrara afuera al ver que no tenía muchas intenciones de seguirlo.

Hamish y Luis no lo escucharon mientras trataban de que el otro soltara la carta.

-¡Dame eso! ¡Es mía! ¡Incluso puede ser de alguien equivocado!- grito furioso Luis.

-¡No puede ser equivocado porque tiene tu nombre, con un estúpido corazón en la i!- reclamó el joven Watson Holmes, quien no estando dispuesto a soltar la carta. Luis gruñó disconforme ahogando un grito de incredulidad, ambos forcejeaban hasta que el sobre se rompió y Luis pudo agarrar el papel mientras sonreía victorioso y salía corriendo, atrás iba Hamish que quería ser el primero en leer la carta.

Todo **Scotland Yard** los miraban raro mientras ambos jóvenes corrían entre los policías, cintas que decían "no tocar" y, al llegar afuera, entre los autos de los patrulleros que estaban estacionados en la entrada de la escuela, todos se preguntaban si ese pelirrojo era enserio el hijo de Gregory y Mycroft o era adoptado.

En unas calles cercanas el auto negro llevaba a John, Sherlock y Denis hacia su departamento, los tres estaban en un incomodo silencio. John pensó que en esos momentos sería bueno que Sherlock sacara su violín y empezara a tocar para romper la tensión, pero al estar en el auto había pocas posibilidades que Sherlock sacara su instrumento.

-Tuve un diez en la clase de música... otra vez- susurró al fin Denis que pareció notar que el silencio ya estaba demasiado tenso, John iba a decir algo pero el pelinegro se le adelanto.

-Es muy obvio, tocas muy bien el violín- habló Sherlock mirando por la ventanilla.

-Yo creo que esta bien que tengas tan buenas notas... Hamish jamás fue tan bueno en la música- sonrió John a su hijo menor, recordando a un Hamish de doce años cantando por toda la casa y rompiendo todos los vidrios del departamento sin notarlo. Y a un histérico Sherlock tratando de callarlo tocando con su violín más fuerte, quejándose que si seguía así rompería sus tubos de ensayo, hasta que llegaba John y distraía a su hijo para que se ocupara de otra cosa que no fuera dejarlos sordos a todos.

-Hamish canta igual de hermoso que el violín de papá cuando esta aburrido y quiere molestar- ironizó un poco el rubio menor mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. John también sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-A no dudarlo- Sherlock no sabía si sentirse alagado por el lado de que haciendo solo ruidos molestos era mejor que Hamish catando u ofendido que compararan el ruido de su violín cuando estaba aburrido con el canto de su hijo mayor.

-Hablando de la escuela... hum, este fin de semana hay una fiesta, todos están invitando a alguien a asistir- murmuró tímidamente el menor. Sherlock y John lo miraron, el silencio incomodo volviendo otra vez. Pero esta vez no duro demasiado porque ya habían llegado al departamento. Los tres subieron sin mucha ceremonia y John desapareció en la cocina para hacer algo de té, Sherlock se sentó en su sillón de siempre y Denis en una silla que había en la sala.

-Creo que esta de mas decir que no irás- rompió el silencio Sherlock luego de unos segundos.

-Pero...- trató de contradecir.

-No, la primera experiencia fue pésima y no la volverás a repetir, mucho menos por ese estúpido Dante Moran- dijo tratando de sonar impasible, Denis hizo un ruidito con la boca en señal de descontento mirando al pelinegro con cara de "voy a pedirle ayuda a papá John y con nosotros dos no puedes al mismo tiempo", Sherlock rodó los ojos ante eso -Los padres de Moran fueron quienes mataron al profesor- soltó el detective.

-¿Qué?- murmuró incrédulo Denis preguntándose si su padre odiaba tanto a Dante.

-Yo no veo porque lo harían, es muy improbable- habló John mientras les dejaba el té y se iba a sentar en su respectivo sillón, Sherlock hizo una pequeña mueca de enfado.

-Su apellido es Moran, como Sebastián Moran ¿Lo recuerdas? El subordinado de James Moriarty, busca en los expedientes del chico y su segundo apellido es Moriarty ¿Coincidencia? Por supuesto que no- explayó el detective un poco enojado porque John hubiera tratado de contradecirlo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos estamos enfrentando a Moriarty otra vez?- suspiró John pasando su mano por su rostro en señal de cansancio, Sherlock asintió y Denis entendía poco y nada.

-Jum... ¿Eso quiere decir que no soy el único en tener a padres tan fuera de lo normal?- preguntó algo incomodo el rubio menor haciendo que sus dos padres lo miraran.

-Eso quiere decir que no iras a ninguna fiesta- respondió John.

-Auch- suspiró Denis.

.

En el colegio Mycroft ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones de quien había sido, todas apuntaban a una sola persona o, más bien dicho, a dos. Lo único que quedaba era que Greg haga el papeleo y buscar a Luis que se había perdido por ahí cuando Hamish volvió.

Suspiró al salir y ver que estaba lloviendo, negó con la cabeza echando un vistazo sabiendo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba por ahí, lo más seguro es que se encontraran en algún lugar del edificio que era la escuela. Sacando el celular marcó el número de su único hijo pero este no contestaba, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente para no empezar a pensar en las miles de cosas negativas que podían pasar... fallando visiblemente. Tragando en seco activo el rastreador que tenía su hijo en el chip del celular y sonrió al notar que estaba aun en el edificio, solo bastaba con buscarlo. Luego iría a ver a Greg, ahora debía asegurarse que el pequeño pelirrojo no se hubiera metido en líos.

.

En las afueras de la ciudad había una imponente mansión, a la cual llegó un auto negro muy conocido. James y Sebastián bajaron mientras Dante los seguía aun batallando consigo mismo si sus padres habían sido los que dispararon o no, tenía algunas pruebas pero no quería saltar a una conclusión apresurada.

-¡Padres! ¡Hermano! ¡Volvieron! ¿Para que se habían llevado la pistola de alto alcance junto con el silenciador, el trípode y esas cosas que se le ponen a las armas profesionales? ¡Se llevaron hasta los binoculares! Uh- sonrió al verlos una bella jovencita. Dante sonrió al ver a su hermana pero no pudo evitar tensarse un poco. Definitivamente habían sido sus padres quienes dispararon.

-Buenas noches, princesa- sonrió James, la bella Natasha saludo a sus tres familiares con un beso en la mejilla.

-Creí que te dije que no dijeras nada- suspiró Sebastián mirando de reojo a Dante. La joven miró a su hermano.

-¡Oh, no! ¿¡Qué hicieron!? ¡No me digan que mataron a Denis! O no, eso no se los perdono ¡Estaba tan cerca de alcanzar mi yaoi! ¡Mi hermano realmente parecía interesado en alguien de verdad por primera vez y...-

-¡Natasha!- grito histérico Dante preguntándose como su hermana parecía saber todo. James y Sebastián lo miraron como pidiendo explicaciones.

-¡Yo no debo explicarles nada! ¡Ustedes me deben explicaciones a mi porque mataron a un profesor de mi aula!- se defendió el pelinegro.

-Nosotros somos tus padres, jovencito- reclamó James cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Y que!? ¡Pudieron lastimar a alguien!- reclamó él también.

-Todo estaba calculado- habló Sebastián en un tono de "no digas más porque no admito replicas", Dante resopló y asintiendo algo enojado empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-¿Mataron a un profesor de mi hermano? ¡Papá!- se quejó la joven frunciendo el ceño -¡Yo quiero que acaben con ese chico que me esta molestando diciéndome que le gusto y no lo quiero cerca de mi! ¡Y ustedes ni me hacen caso!- Sebastián le medio sonrió a la joven, ella era tan caprichosa como Jimmy y lo demostraba con gran facilidad.

-Solo dinos el nombre completo y para mañana no existirá- respondió dulcemente el pelinegro, ella sonrió contenta sabiendo que era la primera vez que mencionaba que alguien la molestaba, pero aprovechando que sus padres tenían ganas de hacer crímenes... ¿Por qué no? Además, Sebastián era un padre bastante celoso sobre todo con ella y no le sorprendería que cumpliera su promesa.

-¿Y yo que hago mientras tu sales a divertirte? ¿Lidiar con Dante que esta enojado?- reclamó el genio criminal.

-Al menos que quieras salir, esta lloviendo- respondió simplemente, despidiéndose de su hija, ambos se encaminaron hacia su próxima victima.

.

En la escuela Mycroft había encontrado a ambos muchachos, los cuales estaban discutiendo a viva voz.

-¿¡Quién rayos es Katherine Alder?!- gritaba furioso Hamish.

-¡Te digo que no se!

-¡Pues ella te conoce! ¡Te esta invitando al baile!- reclamó el pelinegro.

-Katherine Alder es la chica que va contigo a clases de análisis matemático, Luis, la pelinegra que se sienta atrás tuyo- le recordó suavemente el político, ambos jóvenes lo miraron y luego Hamish volvió a mirar a Luis con prácticamente fuego saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿¡Así que no la conocías!?- grito furioso.

-¡Yo no te reclame cuando esa tal Mónica no se cuanto te preguntó en frente de todo el mundo si querías ir al baile con ella!- se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Ambos desde niños han ido juntos a todos lados porque son primos, creo que llegó el momento que vayan juntos a algún lado pero cada uno con su pareja- aconsejó Mycroft que no le gustaba que le gritaran a su hijo. Hamish miró a su tío, luego a Luis y así varias veces hasta que resopló y le devolvió la carta al menor, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue dramáticamente.

-Ahora se enojo conmigo- dijo casi en un puchero Luis, el político alzó las cejas porque hacía unos segundos no parecía importarle eso.

-No pueden quedarse pegados uno al otro por siempre, deben independizarse- le recordó el mayor.

-Pero si esta enojado conmigo no me regalara la caja de chocolates que tanto me gustan para sobornarme para que vaya al baile con él- suspiró como dándose cuenta de que llegaba el fin del mundo.

-¿Hamish te soborna para que vayas al baile con él?- murmuró casi incrédulo el del paraguas. Luis se encogió de hombros.

-La mayoría de las veces, otras veces me trae helado o crema... por eso creo que mejor debo empezar a ir al gimnasio...- trató de desviar el tema el menor.

-Creí que Hamish había salido en una cita con una chica de su curso la semana pasada- recordó el pelirrojo mayor, Luis frunció el ceño.

-¡Si el puede tener una cita yo también puedo! ¡Puedo conseguir que cualquier chica se fije en mi y vaya al baile conmigo siendo YO quien la invite!- dijo el chico en un lapsus de valentía, tal vez sería buena idea pedírselo a la chica que lo había invitado por carta, sino fuera porque esa chica había salido con media escuela y se vería medio mal ser uno más de las conquistas de Katherine.

-Luis...- lo llamó el político mientras el chico empezaba a caminar con paso decidido, el joven dio vuelta en la esquina perdiéndose de vista para el mayor. Mycroft rodó los ojos y miró su reloj, contando mentalmente los segundos, cuando llego a cero vio a su hijo volver con cara de derrota.

-Papá... ¿Tu crees que alguna vez pueda ser el dominante de la relación? Es decir, salir con una chica sin que parezca una relación lesbica- y ahí volvía Luis con sus inseguridades.

.

 **Especial de WhatsApp (Rating M, por vocabulario)**

 **Grupo:** Preparándose para el baile.

Kate Alder a agregado a Dante Moran, Denis Watson, Hamish Watson, Natasha Moran, Luis Lestrade, Malia Hooper y Junior Stanford

 **Kate Alder:** ¡Hola mundo! ¿¡Listos para el baile!? ¿¡Quién va el sábado!?

 **Dante:** Yo voy

 **Hamish:** también

 **Luis:** aun no lo se

 **Natasha** : yo no tengo pareja :v

 **Denis** : ¿Quién rayos me agrego a este grupo?

- **Junior** no esta conectado-

 **Kate:** ¿¡Y?! ¡Luis! ¿Vienes conmigo al baile?

 **Hamish:** Zorra

 **Kate:** no hablaba contigo -_-

 **Malia** : yo voy con Hamish :)

 **Luis:** ¿Enserio? ¿Y con quien voy yo? :(

 **Hamish:** ¿Crees que me importa, niñito?

 **Luis:** No :(

 **Kate** : ¡Pues ven conmigo, corazón!

 **Luis:** No lo se

 **Kate:** puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión ;)

 **Hamish** : Zorra.

 **Dante** : deja de decirle zorra a Kate, nadie te dice zorro a ti.

 **Natasha:** a mi diez chicos me invitaron al baile, nueve los rechacé y el otro acaba de morir ¿Viste las noticias?

 **Malia** : ¡Oh no! Era Arthuro, el que va con nosotras a física

-Junior se ha conectado-

 **Junior** : ¿El que se sentó con nosotros en la misma mesa y te preguntó si ibas al baile con él, luego lo pillaste viendo tu escote y le diste una cachetada cuando trató de levantarte un poco la falda?

 **Natasha** : Ese mismo :) Tuvo una muerte dolorosa, me alegró el día

 **Dante** : Me das miedo, hermana D:

 **Malia:** cada vez que pasa eso me da algo de miedo D: hay un asesino suelto en la ciudad.

-Junior se desconectó, Malia se desconectó-

 **Kate:** dejemos de hablar de eso ¿¡A quien le falta pareja para el baile!?

 **Dante:** ¿Vas conmigo, Denis?

 **Denis:** no me dejaron ir, lo siento :(

 **Hamish:** aun es un niño pequeño...

 **Dante:** que mal :(

 **Kate:** ¿¡Vienes conmigo!?

 **Dante:** ¿Natasha, hermana querida, vas conmigo al baile?

 **Natasha** : ¡por supuesto!

 **Kate:** ¿Acaso nadie me quiere? :(

-Natasha y Dante han desconectado, Junior se volvió a conectar-

 **Junior** : Yo voy contigo al baile, querida :)

 **Kate:** ¡Siiiii!

 **Hamish** : Zorra

 **Kate** : punto

 **Hamish:** ¿Punto?

-Junior se ha desconectado-

 **Kate:** es el auto corrector, quería insultarte

-Kate se ha desconectado-

 **Luis:** ¿Con quién iré al baile, entonces?

 **Hamish:** consigue una chica

 **Luis:** ¿Lo dices enserio?

 **Hamish:** Obvio

-Hamish se ha desconectado-

 **Luis:** ¿Acaso a nadie le importa lo que pueda sentir? :(

 **Denis:** yo sigo aquí :)

 **Luis:** Da igual, no iré al baile :(

 **Denis** : ¿Por qué no?

 **Luis:** no lograré conseguir una pareja para el fin de semana.

 **Denis:** ¡Oh, vamos! Eres guapo

 **Luis:** yo quería ir con Hamish :( Tengo el corazón roto (inserta un corazón roto)

 **Denis:** no seas melodramático... No es como que si cogieras con mi hermano

 **Luis:** solo los domingos...

 **Denis** : ¿¡Qué!?

 **Luis:** era una broma :( Soy tan virgen como el aceite de oliva extra virgen :)

 **Denis:** oh, eso es bueno

 **Luis:** nadie me quiere porque soy gordo y feo :(

 **Denis** : ¡No estás gordo! Eres un palo! y eres guapo :)

 **Luis:** a los palos bonitos los usan para tirarlo al perro... me siento un uke usado T.T

 **Denis** : ¿Te encontraste con manga yaoi japonesa y la leíste?

 **Luis:** Yep, papá Lestrade me dijo que debía madurar y entonces me dijo que leyera los libros de papi, que son de economía, política, etc...

 **Denis:** ¿Qué tiene que ver con el manga yaoi?

 **Luis:** Que uno de los libros tenía portada "Economía mundial", suena tan aburrido que jamás me había acercado a él, pero como debía madurar lo abrí ¡Sorpresa! Eran mangas yaoi con dibujos a color, era una historia muy bella, de amor, batallas y muchas cosas más, las últimas páginas los personajes se acostaban y aprendí al fin que rayos es 69 y el perrito :3

 **Denis:** Tío Myc lee esas cosas?

 **Luis** : No lo se, estaba en su libro...

-Denis se ha desconectado-

 **Número desconocido** : Mua ja ja ja utilizaré esa información

 **Luis:** ¿Sherlock?

 **Sherlock:** Yep :)

-Sherlock se desconectó-

 **Luis:** estoy tan solo :( no iré al baile y a nadie le importa, me quedaré en casa llorando y comiendo helado. Nadie me quiere porque estoy gordo :( Hamish prefiera a Malia sobre mi, Denis prefiere estar en sus cosas ¿Donde quedaron mis verdaderos amigos? Cierto, además de Hamish y Denis no tengo :(

 _(error al enviar el mensaje)_

-Luis se ha desconectado-

.

 **No se porque pero Luis y Myc me parecen adorables :3 Amo a Jaw y Sherly celoso y disfrute un montón cuando escribí que John dijera "eso quiere decir que no iras" "auch :(" ja ja Pobre Luis T.T nadie se para a preguntar como se siente :(**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **MyMindPalace221b**

 **Jezebeth**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **ANGELIKL**

 **ladygon**

 **¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Lo dejo ahí o seguimos? ¿Les molesta mucho el Whatsapp? En lo personal me pareció divertido ponerlo como especial :)**

 **Pd: Tal vez tarde unas dos semanas en actualizar, con suerte una, pero no se porque la semana esta llena de exámenes...**

 **Pd 2: no se porque, pero a pesar de que a esto lo pensé como un one-shot, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo :) ¡Saludos!**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario?**


	5. Chapter 5

-Demandaré a tu hijo- John no entendió muy bien de que le hablaba Greg, ambos estaban en un restaurante conversando, tal vez habían tomado alguna copa de más, pero no demasiadas como para estar ebrios pero si lo suficientes para ser más "sueltos".

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Daños y prejuicios- susurró.

-¿A Denis o a Hamish?- preguntó curioso, el inspector miró al rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Hamish... Luis esta un poco triste, no puede ser culpa de nadie más que no sea Hamish... Myc dice que se pasará con el tiempo, pero esta triste y odio verlo así- se quejó. John negó con la cabeza.

-No es mi problema si ellos hacen incesto ¿Ok? Hamish irá con Malia al baile- respondió algo sentido el médico.

-Myc lo va a castrar si llega a hacerle algo a nuestro niño ¿Esta bien? ¡Es más! ¡Lo haré yo mismo!- alzó la voz mientras tomaba otra copa, John iba a decir algo cuando Greg siguió hablando -Recuerda que es nuestro único hijo- se quejó. El rubio iba a reclamar cuando el celular del inspector empezó a sonar, aun bastante lucido para responder pudo leer perfectamente el nombre de su hijo en la pantalla, sonrió antes de responder.

-¿Papá volverás temprano? Mamá esta histérico...- se escuchó una queja de fondo y Luis rió divertido -Digo, papá cree que sería conveniente que volvieras ya a casa, esta la limusina esperando a fuera del restaurante donde estas en este preciso momento, también llevara al señor John a casa- explicó.

Luego de una mirada ambos hombres se levantaron, ambos dejaron la mitad exacta de la suma que debían pagar y salieron, el coche negro estaba en la entrada como de costumbre.

.

Un grito se escuchó en todo el colegio prácticamente.

-¡Eso pudo haber explotado!- exclamó Dante furioso, mirando el agua. Algún gracioso había dejado caer sodio puro en el agua, según la química el agua levantaba temperatura y podía ser peligroso grandes cantidades de Sodio en agua.

-No hagas tanto escándalo, hermano... tal vez solo fue un accidente- sonrió su hermana negando con la cabeza,

" _esta es una de tus primeras advertencias, Dante Moran. Alejate o no será la última. SH"_ esas palabras estaban grabadas en la pared, pero luego desaparecieron. Ambos chicos levantaron una ceja, sabiendo de sobra quien era ese tal SH.

-Tu suegro ya te odia hermano, debes esforzarte más... esta fue de Sherlock, ahora esperemos la advertencia de John- dijo simplemente la chica, Dante bufó incrédulo negando con la cabeza.

-Yo no me intimido fácil- dijo mientras acomodaba la mochila al hombro y empezaba a caminar.

Dante se preguntó si John y Sherlock serían tan terroríficos como padres sobreprotectores como parecían ser o si era solo una fachada, estaba saliendo de de física mientras pensaba, hoy no se había encontrado con Denis.

Tomó con algo de confianza el jugo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, sintiendo que la anestesia o lo que fuera que le habían puesto lo adormecía, haciendo que se desmayara en segundos. La advertencia de John Watson, de eso estaba seguro.

Denis miraba curioso desde lejos, no sabiendo si reír o llorar. Al parecer sus padres estaban hablando muy enserio con eso de hacerle la vida imposible al pobre Dante... no quería intervenir, tal vez le hicieran cosas peores.

.

No es como que si no tuviera trabajo, porque si lo tenía, habían aun diez llamadas perdidas en su celular de gente importante y varios papeles que leer del gobierno, algún asunto que resolver por ahí y algo marcado con rotulador y en mayúsculas diciendo "URGENTE". Tenía mucho que hacer, pero Mycroft no podía evitar mirar a ese joven que estaba en una esquina de su despacho comiendo helado como que si el mundo se hubiera caído, es más, ya debería estar acostumbrado a la presencia de su hijo ahí y lo estaba, pero el aura del pequeño pelirrojo era tan triste que no lo dejaba concentrarse.

-¿No me preguntaras que hago aquí o si tuve clases?- rompió de pronto el silencio el menor, hundiendo la cuchara de plástico en su helado de chocolate, pero mirando a su padre. Mycroft respiró profundo, odiaba realmente remarcar lo obvio, pero a veces su hijo necesitaba que simplemente preguntara, aunque ya supiera la respuesta. Luis era lo más normal que podía ser y, como muchas otras personas, necesitaba que le preguntaran como estaba para sentir que a alguien le importaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, pequeño? ¿No tuviste clases? Pero puesto a que llegaste a las nueve y media, con cara de recién haberte levantado y con un tarro de helado, supongo que ni siquiera fuiste al colegio así que no sabes si hubo clases o no- no podía evitar soltar esa información tan indiscreta, Mycroft respiró profundo pensando que lo había echado a perder, Gregory era el mejor en esas cosas. En cambio, solo escuchó la risa de su hijo, pero esta en seguida se paró cuando el chico comió otra cucharada de helado.

-No iré al baile- susurró al fin. El político lo miró, tratando de descifrar el porque de eso. Él ni Greg le habían prohibido ir (John y Sherlock si le habían prohibido ir a Denis) y no era por falta de pareja, Luis había rechazado a la señorita Alder y también a otras tres chicas que le habían pedido ir al baile con él ¡Incluso rechazó la invitación del líder del equipo de fútbol! Si, también un chico lo había invitado, pero parecía que ninguno había sabido llegar hacia el pequeño Lestrade Holmes.

-Creo que no siempre estará Hamish ahí, son primos, pero no inseparables- alzó un poco la voz, pero en seguida supo que no había acertado con lo dicho porque notó como el joven hundía con rabia la cuchara en el helado mientras trataba de detener un leve tiemble que recorría su cuerpo.

-Mañana es sábado- susurró el más joven.

-Puedo conseguir a alguien que vaya contigo al baile, si quieres- volvió a intentar el mayor, el chico le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien así, no te preocupes- Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír como acto reflejo, Luis parecía sentirse mejor y eso lo hacía pensar que tal vez no era tan mal padre como Sherlock solía decir.

.

-Esto esta mal- Sherlock caminaba por la sala, adentrado en su propio drama interior. John negaba con la cabeza divertido -Hamish debería estar contento, va ir al baile con la misma chica que estaba en la cita que yo arruiné, tiene una nueva oportunidad ¡Pero no parece contento! Ni Denis que no va a ir se ve tan molesto como él- murmuraba el genio mientras fruncía el ceño, aun le costaba entender los sentimientos tan contradictorios del mayor de sus hijos, culpa de John obviamente, Hamish lo había imitado de él.

-Hamish estuvo preguntando todo el día si sabíamos con quien iba a ir Luis- le recordó el medico, el detective hizo una pequeña mueca antes de sentarse en el sillón, pensativo -Yo creo que solo esta preocupado por su primo, Luis es menor por varios meses que él y Hamish siempre fue sobreprotector con todos los de su alrededor-siguió hablando.

-Pero Luis no irá al baile- habló de pronto Sherlock, John bufó sin molestarse a preguntar como sabía eso.

-Hamish no sabe eso- murmuró lo obvio.

-Lo se y no debe enterarse, quiero saber como reacciona al no encontrarlo- sonrió Sherlock al haber encontrado algo que hacer que no fueran casos, John entrecerró los ojos.

-Hamish no es un experimento, no puedes usarlo como tal- riñó un poco.

-John, yo también te amo y aun así a veces mido tus reacciones, estos experimentos sirven para conocer a nuestro hijo más a fondo y poder proveerlo de mejores consejos y ejemplos en el futuro- sonrió tratando de parecer inocente, el medico no pudo evitar una risa mientras se acercaba a su pareja, quien había fruncido el ceño por la reacción de John.

-Siempre tienes una excusa- murmuró besando loas labios del detective.

-Y cada vez que entro en la sala se están besando- ninguno de los dos había escuchado la puerta abrirse, Denis los miraba con ojos algo acusadores mientras se quitaba la campera -¡Hace un tiempo horrible afuera!- dijo tratando de empezar a hablar con tus padres.

-Primero, se dice "ya llegué" y buenas tardes- le regañó John.

-Y es elemental que el tiempo este horrible, Denis- agregó el pelinegro. El rubio suspiró.

-Dante tuvo algunos accidentes hoy- habló sonriendo, ignorando un poco lo dicho anteriormente por sus padres, queriendo indagar en el tema que verdaderamente le interesaba.

-Debieron haber sido casuales, todos tienen un mal día- sonrió John, Sherlock no hizo más que sonreír sin esconder su dicha y caminó sin decir nada hacia su violín. Denis suspiró sabiendo que sus padres no le dirían nada.

-¿No te parece un poco cruel?- murmuró siguiendo a su padre John hacia la cocina, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-A veces, se hacen cosas malas por la gente que te importa- dijo simplemente.

-No lo mataran ¿Verdad?- dijo casi en broma Denis.

-Me aseguraré que no lo haga, cariño, no te preocupes- lo tranquilizó, el menor le sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo que al parecer seguiría el bullying contra Dante.

.

 **El nombre del grupo fue cambiado a: "El Baile"**

 **Kate:** ¿¡Como están todos!? ¡Yo ya estoy aquí! Junior me pasó a buscar y esta lleno de gente ¿Alguien más que este en este grupo esta en la fiesta?

 **Junior:** Yo

 **Kate:** ¡Ya lo se! Estás al lado mío!

 **Junior:** La música es demasiado alta y no te escucho.

 **Dante** : Yo estoy aquí con mi hermana, en ella mesa de aperitivos, no sabía que una mujer podía correr tan rápido con tacones, ufff .-. por suerte alcancé a mi hermana :)

 **Denis:** Yo estoy aquí en casa mientras veo una película desde mi computadora.

 **Dante:** Malia y Hamish están bailando en medio de la pista (Manda foto multimedia)

 **Luis:** :(

 **Kate:** ¿¡Y eso!?

 **Junior** : Porque la carita triste?!

 **Denis** : Luis ¿Estás en la fiesta?

 **Dante** : que le pasa a tu primo? Por que la carita triste?

 **Natasha** : ¡Siiii! ¡dinos! ¿Quién te rompió el corazón? No te conozco mucho Luis, pero cualquiera que se atreva a romper mi incesto yaoi lo destrozaré ¿¡Quien fue!? ¡DIMELO DE UNA VEZ!

 **Luis:** ja ja ja XD era una broma, estoy yendo hacia la fiesta... :D

 **Todos los conectados:** Nos habías asustado :)

 _Obviamente que ninguno podía ver a través del teléfono, porque el pelirrojo estaba acurrucado entre las mantas de su cama mirando el celular mientras contestaba, comía las palomitas de maíz, miraba películas de acción, sintiéndose la peor persona en el mundo por mentirles así a todos. Pero, nadie podía ver a través del teléfono y nadie sabía que los emoticones de caritas felices realmente no se reflejaban en su cara._

 **Hamish:** ¿De que están hablando todos?

 **Malia** : ¿Por qué hay una foto nuestra bailando en el grupo? O.o

 **Luis:** Los están espiando, para luego secuestrarlos :)

 **Dante** : ¿¡Y lo pones con carita feliz?! Ja ja ja

 **Denis:** XD

 **Hamish** : -_-

 **Malia** : (?)

 **Kate:** ¡KYAAAAA!

 **Natasha:** ¡Niña tonta! ¡Malia! ¡ALEJATE DE MI YAOI!

-Junior y Kate se han desconectado-

 **Malia** : están bailando.

 **Denis:** por cierto, Dante, lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado esta semana.

 **Dante:** no te preocupes :3 estoy bien. Soy un chico fuerte y sexy que te vuelve loco.

 **Sherlock:** ¡Sigue soñando! ¡Ahora te echaré veneno a tu agua!

 **Denis:** ¡Papá!

 **Natasha:** ¿Y este como se metió en la conversación?

 **Dante:** Gracias por el aviso, señor Sherlock :) Me amas en el interior :]

 **James:** ¡Mi hijo si tiene agallas! JA JA JA ¡Superá eso, ya no virgen!

 **John:** Tu hijo fue casi envenenado, golpeado, anestesiado, desmayado y tuvo una semana de terror. Solo empeorarla lo hace tonto, no valiente.

 **Sherlock:** Elemental

 **Sebastián:** ¡Jimmy! ¿Por qué rayos me agregaste al grupo de Whatssap?

 **Malia:** Esto es raro O.o

 **Hamish** : ¿Bailas conmigo?

-Hamish y Malia se han desconectado-

 **Natasha:** ¡Papaaaaaaa! Están arruinando mi yaoi! Elimina a la bruja!

 **Sherlock:** ¿esa es tu hija?

 **James:** .-. solo en sus momentos yaoistas se comporta así, luego es la mejor chica que se pueda encontrar.

 **Sebastián:** Y cualquier chico que se acerque a ella probara mi arma :)

 **Myc:** Ustedes son unos padres demasiado obsesivos.

 **Greg** : ¿Qué hago aquí?

 **Denis:** ¿Como esto se convirtió en una conversación con nuestros padres?

 **Dante:** No lo se

 **Natasha:** ¡Yaoi!

-Luis se ha desconectado-

 **James:** ¡Mira quien dice lo de padres obsesivos! ¡Tienes una cámara en cada parte de todo Londres para saber si tu hijo esta bien o no! ¡siempre hay tres o cuatro guardaespaldas en las cuadras que transita para cuidarlo y el chófer sabe bastante de armas si necesita cuidarlo, le mandas mensajes cada una hora y cada que tiene recreo te llama! ¿¡QUIEN ES EL OBSESIVO!?

 **Myc:** -_-

 **Greg:** Myc es el mejor padre del mundo :) ¡Usaste una carita! Ah ah, ustedes hablan por envidia!

 **Sherlock:** Yo no tengo que envidiarle nada

 **Mycroft** : Al menos mi hijo no esta enamorado del hijo de Moriarty

 **Denis** : ¡Oigan! ¡No es cierto!

 **Sebastián:** Dante también es mi hijo ._.

 **Dante:** si quieres puedo convencerte de amarme, Denis (corazones)

 **John:** Estás muerto

 **Sherlock:** Se donde te encuentras

 **James:** ¡Mi niño tiene agallas!

 **Sebastián:** Ve preparando el arma, hijo.

 **Natasha:** Awww ¡YAOI!

 **Denis:** (carita sonrojada)

 **Dante:** hablamos por privado?

 **Denis:** :)

 **Sherlock y John** : ¿¡A donde huyen, cobardes?!

-Myc y Greg han dejado al grupo, Denis y Dante se han desconectado-

 **James:** esto esta intenso.

 **Natasha:** el amor esta en el aire (corazones)

 **Sebastián** : que tengas una buena fiesta, amor

 **Natasha:** ¡Gracias!

-James, Sebastián, John y Sherlock han abandonado el grupo-

-El grupo fue eliminado-

-Luis a Hamish, por Whatsapp-

 **Luis:** me siento muy deprimido, se nota que ni te diste cuenta que no estoy en el lugar, pero no importa. Este mensaje ni siquiera se mandará... me siento triste y solo, adiós :(

 _(error en el envió del mensaje, pero 30 minutos después se envía)_

-Luis se ha desconectado-

 **Hamish:** ¿Luis?

 **Hamish:** ¡Por dios, contestame!

 **Hamish:** me estás asustando ¿¡No hiciste ninguna tontería, cierto!?

 **Hamish:** ¿¡donde estás?!

 **Hamish** : LUIS, CONTESTAME PORQUE NO ES DIVERTIDO

 **Hamish:** Te llamé un montón de veces y tu celular dice que esta apagado.

 **Hamish** : ¿Luis? :( Lo lamento, lo lamento! ¿¡Ok?!

 **Hamish** : No me sale ni siquiera el visto! ¿¡Por qué rayos pusiste adiós en el mensaje!?

 **Hamish** : CONTESTAME

 **Hamish** : Traté de no parecer histérico y llamé a tu casa, pero nadie contesta, estoy asustado :(

 **Hamish** : LUIS CONTESTAME PORQUE ESTOY ASUSTADO

 **Hamish** : Por dios, lo lamento LO SIENTO, me comporté como un estúpido T.T voy para tu casa, no me importa dejar a Malia, ella sabrá como volver a su casa porque yo no la traje. Por favor ¿Estás bien?

 **Hamish:** tu casa esta vacía y el mayordomo dice que no te vio entrar ¿¡DONDE ESTÁS?!

 **Hamish:** Esta lloviendo por dios! Estoy asustado! ¿¡Donde maldita sea estás!?

 **Hamish:** ¡Me salió el visto! ¿¡Quién es el que vio recién los mensajes?!

 **Luis:** Yo no soy Luis...

 **Hamish:** ¿Quién rayos eres?

 **Luis:** Nadie, solo que me parece divertido contestar tus mensajes puesto a que pareces muy histérico, lamentablemente la persona con quien quieres hablar no podrá responderte nunca.

 **Hamish:** ¿Por qué?

 **Luis:** Lo secuestré mientras iba al baile, ahora no se si sigue con vida...

 **Hamish:** ¿¡Qué!? No es gracioso, te voy a ser puré apenas te encuentre, te rastrearé y te haré pedazos ¿¡Qué le hiciste?!

 **Luis:** Nada, solo que agarré su celular, él esta en la mesa tomando té junto con John, Denis, mi hermano y Lestrade.

 **Hamish:** ¿Papá?

 **Luis:** Si, soy Sherlock, ha sido divertido leer como te desesperabas.

 **Hamish:** TE ODIO, voy para haya.

-Hamish se ha desconectado-

.

 **Que malo Sherlock ah ah XD No debería estar aquí... debería dormir para mañana estudiar bien lo que ya aprendí pero... pero bueno XD Me divierte escribir esta historia, así que aquí estamos :)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **Jezebeth**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **Mactans**

 **mashimaro111**

 **DinahWatson**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿La historia termina ahí o da para más? ¿Me dejarían un comentario?**

 **Pd: Puedo tardar entre una semana o dos en actualizar, por los exámenes y eso.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, ni Ensayo sobre la Ceguera, libro mencionado :P**

 **.**

Hamish sentía que sus pulmones estaban congelados, había corrido desde la mansión de sus tíos hacia el departamento de sus padres. El corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y la respiración prácticamente se le escapaba, era errática y continua. En Londres llovía, por eso el mayor de los Watson Holmes estaba todo mojado, de pies a cabeza, con un frío horrible como que si hubiera ido a la Antártida y con el sudor mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia.

Las veces que sintió ganas se saltar encima de su padre Sherlock y ahorcarlo eran contadas, esta era de una de ellas, pero se lo perdonaba porque sabía que padre no lo había hecho a propósito... o tal vez sí, pero a su padre siempre le gustaba jugar con sus reacciones y verdaderamente, ya estaba acostumbrado.

No sabía si entrar o no, estaba todo mojado y no quería que John lo retara por mojar la alfombra, aunque estaba seguro con que se enojaría más al saber que había corrido todo ese trecho bajo la lluvia, seguramente al otro día estaría resfriado. Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades alguien tapó la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza sin piedad, el joven levantó sus ojos azules mirando de manera curiosa a la silueta que tanto conocía.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Hamish?- preguntó Luis levantando una ceja mientras sostenía el paraguas, el pelinegro lo miró mudamente unos segundos pensando en lo terriblemente mal que se había sentido con el mensaje, no le gustaba pensar que Luis se sintiera solo, bueno, generalmente no le gustaba que nadie de sus círculos de amistades se sintiera así. Tal vez al verlo toda duda de que si era cierto que estaba comiendo con sus padres o no se esfumó.

El pelirrojo no entendió cuando su primo lo abrazó, obligándolo a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Hamish?- susurró sin entender, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Había sido demasiado, había sobrepasado un límite a su nivel emocional.

Los cuatro adultos que bajaban los miraron sin entender la escena, pero los hermanos Holmes supieron más o menos lo que había pasado, Mycroft entrecerró los ojos mirando de manera acusadora a Sherlock y este solo pudo desviar la mirada un poco apenado. Cuando Denis bajó para saber que pasaba y porque todos se habían quedado afuera, levantó las cejas ante la escena, una linda sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto.

.

La clase estaba en silencio, Dante trataba de tomar apuntes sin que su genial mente se fuera a investigar otra cosa, Denis parecía más acostumbrado y escribía normalmente. De pronto alguien de los bancos de atrás empezó a toser, nadie hizo mucho caso a eso porque a veces simplemente te da tos, pero luego empezaron a toser todos los chicos del fondo. Dante trató de no prestarle atención a ese hecho mientras mordía el lápiz, sintió algo rasposo en la garganta y se preguntó fugazmente si se habría tragado una parte del lápiz, pero cuando el malestar no pasó rápidamente, un olor fuerte se sentía en aire y no podía parar de toser. Los ojos de todos estaban de color rojo por las lágrimas y todos estaban tratando de parar al absurdo ataque de tos, creyendo que se trataba de una broma el profesor gritó que se callaran pero no tardó en sentir ese fuerte raspar en la garganta y los ojos acuosos.

-¡Alguien a tirado gas pimienta a los tubos de ventilación!- gritó una de las chicas mientras tosía fuertemente. Ninguno se levantó de su asiento tratando de recuperar el aire, pero ese terrible olor se intensificaba.

-Salgan del aula- mandó el profesor mientras todos agarraban sus cosas a las apuradas y salían veloces hacia el pasillo, una vez afuera el profesor cerró la puerta. Aun lejos de lo que les molestaba, varios chicos seguían tosiendo y otros tenían arcadas, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

-¡Que fastidio! ¡Quien fue el gracioso!- exclamó furioso Denis mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, de nada le sirvió porque el ataque de tos seguía entre ellos.

-Salgan hacia el patio- pidió el profesor que trataba de mantenerse serenos, los chicos asintieron y rápidamente empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, sintiendo que podrían ahorcar a quien lo hubiera hecho.

Denis era uno de los más furiosos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de en su aula, hubiera sido el aula de Hamish? Hamish era alérgico a ese estúpido compuesto, además de que si había alguien asmático podía causarle mucho daño ¡Eso no era gracioso! Era un broma muy tonta y también, muy cobarde ¿Donde estaba ahora el culpable para dar la cara?

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Dante, Denis sonrió sonrojándose y cortando sus pensamientos asesinos. Estaba horrible, sentía picazón en los ojos y la le garganta raspaba, además que sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

-Podríamos estar peor- sonrió el rubio -Ni siquiera estoy seguro si fue gas pimienta-

-Tienes razón- concordó el pelinegro mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del otro, Denis se preguntó por unos segundos si su padre Sherlock pudo haberlo hecho para importunar a Dante pero enseguida lo descarto, Sherlock no haría algo que también lo afectara a él.

-Hum... si- murmuró escapándose del semi-abrazo del pelinegro.

.

 **Kate a cambiado el nombre del grupo a: ¿Que serías si?**

 **Kate:** _El tema de hoy es... ¿Qué serías si en el mundo solo hubiera alfas, omegas y betas?_

 **Luis:** _Todos seríamos parte del abecedario griego :)_

 **Malia:** _jajaja XD eso estuvo bueno!_

 **Kate:** _Que mala onda ustedes! Yo hablo enserio... por ejemplo, yo sería un alfa :)_

 **Dante:** _Alfa obvio..._

 **Natasha:** _yo también sería alfa._

 **Kate:** _Vale, los que crean que serían alfas escriban "yo". Empiezo: yo_

 **Dante:** _yo_

 **Natasha:** _Yo_

 **Hamish:** _Yo_

 **Junior:** _Yo_

 **Kate:** _No, tu serías un omega Junior, mi omega :3_

 **Junior:** _Por eso te amo :)_

 **Luis:** _Tu._

 **Kate:** _¿No sería yo?_

 **Luis:** _No, tu_

 **Kate:** _¿Tu?_

 **Luis** _: No, Yo no tutu XD_

 **Hamish:** _Que mal chiste._

 **Luis:** _Lo dice alguien que esta en cama resfriado porque el sábado corrió desde la fiesta hasta el departamento sin paraguas y sin parar un maldito taxi._

 **Hamish:** _En el último mensaje parecías muy deprimido, no quería que te suicidaras :(_

 **Luis:** _Ves muchas películas dramáticas ¡Suicidarme es lo último que quiero!_

 **Kate:** _Luego siguen hablando Romeo y Julieta, ahora elijan algo._

 **Malia:** _Beta_

 **Luis:** _Estás betada :)_

 **Hamish:** _Mal chiste, vetada es con v_

 **Malia:** _¿Qué tienes contra mi?_

 **Denis:** _Estuviste tratando de seducir a Hamish, romper su relación y lo secuestraste :)_

 **Malia:** _¿¡What!?_

 **Dante:** _ELIJAN DE UNA VEZ, ¡que ya es tarde y quiero que dejen de mandar mensajes!_

 **Denis:** _Omega :)_

 **Luis:** _Yo... hum... ok, .-. elijo omega... aunque me llenaría de supresores porque no me gustan los celos._

 **Dante:** _Yo te elijo como mi omega Denis :)_

 **Hamish:** _NO LE COQUETEES A MI HERMANO_

 **Natasha:** _No le escribas con mayúscula a mi hermano, mata de pelo negro!_

 **Denis:** _Ok (?) Se armó una pelea de las buenas XD Ah ah Ok Dante_

 **Dante:** _:D_

 **Luis:** _Gracias al cielo no son omegas ni alfas, así que eso no se podrá XD_

 **Dante:** _callate, que Hamish no te cumpla no es nuestro problema._

 **Luis:** _:( tienes razón! Hamish! Aun debes cumplir con tu promesa, perdiste la apuesta y aun no veo la paga! ¿¡Donde esta mi dinero!?_

 **Hamish:** _Te odio Dante ¿Por qué le hiciste acordar?_

 **Dante:** _Sorry (?)_

 **Denis:** _jajaja_

 **Kate:** _¿Dejaron su drama familiar? ¡Siguiente pregunta!_

 **Todos:** _No (carita de sufrimiento y llanto)_

 **Kate:** _Si fueras un ser sobrenatural ¿Que serían? Yo un demonio bien sexy :D_

 **Dante:** _Sería un vampiro para morder el cuello de Denis (carita sexy)_

 **Denis:** _(carita sonrojada) Hum... yo sería un humano común y corriente, pero también seré un vampiro, me gustan :)_

 **Hamish:** _Eres mi hermano, así que yo también sería vampiro._

 **Luis:** _y yo._

 **Natasha:** _yo sería lo mismo que mi hermano ¡Todos vampiros!_

 **Luis:** _Yo sería un ángel, pero caería a la tierra por propia voluntad y me condenaría al infierno yo solo, solamente para estar con Kate._

 **Kate:** _Awwww :3_

 **Natasha:** _¡Cállense! Ustedes se leen feos haciendo eso, yo quiero yaoi :)_

 **Malia:** _Yo sería una bruja._

 **Luis:** _¡Hay que matar a las brujas! ¡Son del diablo! ¿¡Donde esta el cura?!_

 **Malia:** _te odio._

 **Natasha:** _jajaja_

 **Luis:** _Lo mismo digo_

 **Hamish:** _dejen de molestarla -_-_

 **Denis:** _no la defiendas, es gracioso :(_

 **-Malia se ha desconectado-**

 **Natasha:** _¡Al fin!_

 **Luis:** _¡Yo tengo una noticia!_

 **Denis:** _¿Cual?_

 **Dante:** _Me picaste la curiosidad :) Ahora estoy bien despierto, no sueles dar noticias :)_

 **Hamish:** _Seguramente es cualquier cosa_

 **Natasha:** _¡Que malo! Dejalo escribir..._

 **Luis:** _Formalicé mi relación :)_

 **Natasha:** _¿Con Hamish? O.o_

 **Hamish:** _No, yo no soy -_-_

 **Denis:** _¿Engañas a mi hermano?_

 **Dante:** _¿Quién es el otro o la otra?_

 **Kate:** _o peor ¿Hamish es el otro?_

 **Junior:** _¡Dilo! ¡No podré vivir en paz si no lo dices!_

 **Luis:** _Pero solo escribo_

 **Todos:** _¡LUIS!_

 **Luis:** _Esta bien, hace algunos días empecé mi relación con la chica de las gafas oscuras._

 **Todos:** _¿What?_

 **Luis:** _pero terminamos cuando me enteré que me engañaba con el viejo de venda negra :(_

 **Hamish:** _No entendí, tenías una novia secreta pero ella te engañó con un viejo (?)_

 **Kate:** _O.o Ok .-._

 **Natasha:** _¡Dime donde vive esa mujer que ahora la mato por interferir en el yaoi!_

 **Junior:** _Triste :(_

 **Dante:** _Oh ¿Y te sientes mal?_

 **Luis:** _No, ya lo veía venir._

Todos desde el otro lado del celular dejan escapar un suspiro, preguntándose si en verdad el pelirrojo esta bien o si solo lo dice por hacerlos sentir mejor. Aunque también están algo preocupados ¿Quién es esa chica de las gafas oscuras? Eso no sonaba nada bien, sobre todo nada bien para Hamish ¿Por qué su primo no le había dicho que estaba en una relación.

 **Denis:** _Basta de drama, está hablando de la "chica de gafas oscuras" de "Un ensayo para la ceguera" .-._

 **Hamish:** _Ese es un libro?_

 **Luis:** _Es el libro que hay que leer para mañana HAMISH WATSON HOLMES NO HICISTE LA TAREA?!_

 **Hamish:** _Tu eres el loco que sale con una chica de un libro :)_

 **Denis:** _No le hagas caso a Hamish, Luis, esta celoso._

 **Hamish:** _¡No lo estoy!_

 **-Todos se han desconectado-**

 **Hamish:** _Son horribles personas :(_

 **-Hamish se ha desconectado-**

 **.**

-Realmente es poco probable que la ceguera se contagie, no tiene soporte científico ¿Cómo alguien ciego puede mirar hacia alguien que no lo es y dejarlo ciego?- Sherlock estaba aburrido, no tenía intenciones de ir al colegio y seguir peleando con Dante, John había dicho que era muy infantil. Y no había casos, ninguno. Desde la muerte del profesor nada lo suficientemente grande para llamar su atención había pasado. Había encontrado el libro en la sección de la biblioteca de Hamish que decía "leer para lengua" y, aprovechando que su hijo se encontraba en cama y John lo estaba atendiendo siendo él relevado a segundo lugar, lo agarró para saber que cosas estúpidas los hacían leer en el colegio.

-¿Qué acaso el escritor no sabe que la gente tiene nombre? "La chica de las gafas, la esposa del médico, el primer ciego" ¿De que me sirve toda esa información?- en otro momento, en otras circunstancias, Sherlock habría cerrado el libro o lo hubiera tirado a la basura o lo utilizaría para algún experimento, pero estaba muy aburrido y sin ánimos de enojar más a John -Es muy obvio que saldrán del manicomio, sino no habría historia- susurró mientras fruncía el ceño. Sherlock se entretuvo por más de una hora leyendo las más de trescientas páginas que contenía el libro, parándose para criticar algún aspecto -¡Es ridículo!- exclamó al terminarlo y tirándolo en su perfecto no orden -¡Recuperaron su vista de la nada! ¡Es tan estúpido! ¡Con estás cosas es obvio que los adolescencia este más estúpida!- se quejó, pero no muy alto porque no había nadie para ver su berrinche.

-Y tu estás hablando como un anciano- la voz de su sobrino lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luis?- preguntó solo por cortesía mientras veía fijamente el libro que había tirado en las manos del pelirrojo. Luis sonrió de esa forma tan Lestrade que tenía.

-Vine a recordar a Hamish la tarea- dijo sinceramente.

-Hamish se siente mal, pero pudiste haber ido con Denis al colegio hoy- dijo mirando la hora, eran las doce, aun no salían. Luis frunció el ceño.

-Denis hoy no fue al colegio- Sherlock estaba por ignorar al pelirrojo cuando ese detalle salió en la conversación.

-¿Qué?- murmuró mirándolo fijamente buscando cualquier rastro de mentira, sin encontrarla.

-Ni Dante- siguió el menor, Sherlock entrecerró los ojos antes de agarrar su abrigo y salía veloz por la puerta sin decir nada -Ok, creo que le arruine la cita a Dante y a Denis- suspiró algo culpable, pero no se había dado cuenta de eso a tiempo.

.

 **._. Tarde un montón... :( Lo siento, pero esta última semana estoy tratando de actualizar todas mis historias, ya hacía como dos semanas y en algunas dos meses que no actualizaba :( Este capitulo esta recién sacado del horno :) Espero que les haya gustado. Hoy tengo dos evaluaciones y mañana otra D: Y es de Lengua ¿Adivinen que libro me toman hoy? Siii Ensayo para la Ceguera .-. de Saramago.**

 **Pd: Cuando lo recuerde, le sacaré el cartelito de "completo" al fic, quedo de cuando creía que era un one-shot XD**

 **Muchas gracias a sus comentarios a:**

 **Mida**

 **danaesirianneblack**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **Jezebeth**

 **mashimaro111**

 **Mactans**

 **Espero actualizar pronto, pero aun no lo se por los exámenes y eso.**

 **¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿La continuo o esto terminará aquí? ¿Me dejarían un comentario?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: Vocabulario que no es el mejor por parte de gente e insinuaciones por parte de otras (Dante y Hamish, niños malos) :v advierto para no herir susceptibles :D**

 **.**

No era como que si hubieran planeado la cita con gran detalle, la verdad era que simplemente estaban hablando en la entrada del colegio y de pronto Dante dijo "Te invitaría una cita ahora mismo" y Denis respondió "ok" y así habían terminado escapando del colegio donde deberían estar toda la mañana para tener una "cita".

Habían pasado las primeras horas caminando por las frías calles de la ciudad, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y casi nada estaba abierto.

-¿No se darán cuenta que no estás en el colegio?- habló Denis mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello y la bufanda, hacía frío y realmente no quería terminar en la cama como Hamish.

-No, mi hermana no va a ninguna de mis clases y no es raro que no nos encontremos en el colegio ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes algún espía que le diga a tus padres que no estás?- dijo la última frase divertido y con un tono de burla, el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Si estuviera Hamish te diría que si, pero como esta en casa y con fiebre, no, Luis no suele ir a buscarme- sonrió, el pelinegro también le sonrió mientras agarraba al otro del brazo como excusa que debía guiarlos hacia un lugar.

Ambos estuvieron rondando por el barrio mientras charlaban y discutían sobre sus gustos en la música. Ya eran las nueve cuando ambos se adentraron a un café para comer algo, en ese lugar Dante se manchó su campera con el café que dejó una mancha y Denis se rió mientras trataba de ayudarlo a limpiarse.

Habían luego ido a jugar video-juegos y luego habían pasado por la plaza, donde descansaron un rato porque estaban algo cansado de caminar.

-Dime... solo por curiosidad ¿Hamish y Luis son algo?- preguntó Dante mientras miraba el pasto verde que se encontraba bajo sus pies. Denis lo miró unos segundos sin saber muy bien como contestar, jamás se había detenido a pensar enserio y con toda la seriedad del mundo si lo que pasaba entre sus primos era un simple juego o realmente se coqueteaban entre si sin si quiera notarlo.

-Creo que no, tal vez solo sean primos con tendencias incestuosas- dijo lo último en broma.

-¿Sabés? Antes mi hermana estaba enamorada de Luis- admitió el menor de la familia Moran Moriarty, Denis alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

-¡Wow! ¿¡Enserio!?- exclamó sorprendido -Pero luego se desamoró ¿No?- sonrió, Dante asintió.

-El yaoi tuvo mucho que ver en eso- dijo mitad en broma, mitad enserio. Ambos rieron ante las ocurrencias del contrario y estuvieron charlando un rato sobre su familia y las raras parejas que podían formar entre ellos.

Cerca de las doce ambos se encaminaron hacia un restauran para almorzar, estaban conversando de manera animada cuando alguien ocupó la tercera silla sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-¿¡Papá!?- chilló Denis incrédulo, Sherlock le sonrió en un saludo antes de mirar fríamente al otro chico.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo- sonrió forzado Sherlock mientras no dejaba de ver al hijo de Moriarty con ojos asesinos.

-No se preocupe, ya pensaba llevar a su hijo a un motel para follar- dijo con ironía solo logrando que Denis lo mirara sorprendido pero enseguida notó que era una broma, así que trató de bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras miraba a su padre, al cual Dante había logrado tensar más cuando dijo eso, tanto que Sherclok estuvo a punto de levantarse para golpear la cara de ese "niño bonito" contra la mesa por tan gran osadía cuando una mano conocida se posó en el hombro del detective.

.

-John, Sherlock salió- Luis se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Hamish, John estaba tomando la temperatura de su hijo mayor mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Seguramente encontró algo interesante para investigar- trató de quitarle importancia, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos sabiendo que no podría con su consciencia si no lograba que John fuera en búsqueda del detective.

-John, fue a seguir a Denis, se que Dante no te agrada pero Denis es feliz con que le preste algo de atención ¿No querrás que Sherlock por casualidad, ponga triste a su hijo, cierto?- trató de convencer por la parte más débil del doctor.

-Denis debería estar en el colegio- murmuró el rubio.

-Papá... deja que papá Sherlock les arruine la cita- murmuró medio afiebrado Hamish, Luis lo miró extremadamente mal y John medio sonrió.

-Veo que estás mejor- dijo mientras se levantaba -No puedo ir aunque quisiera, debo cuidarlo, no puedo con tantos Holmes a la vez- sonrió algo apenado el doctor, si por él fuera debería auto clonarse para que cada Holmes tuviera su Watson que lo cuidara, o su Lestrade, según el caso.

-Puedo cuidarlo yo- se ofreció el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

-¡No! ¡Quedate aquí!- casi rogó el pelinegro que estaba en la cama.

-Está delirando, John, yo puedo cuidarlo- se apresuró a responder el pequeño Lestrade mientras miraba muy mal a su primo y trataba de sonreír para el rubio.

-Hamish parece haber empeorado- murmuró John nada convencido.

-¡Pero si Sherlock va tras Dante, tal vez este lo lleve a Moriarty y estará solo, John! ¡Luego no digas que yo no me ofrecí a ayudarte!- reclamó furioso el hijo del inspector dándose vuelta y saliendo lo más dramático que pudo, sabía que había tocado una vena sensible del doctor.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás cuidarlo?- Luis sonrió sabiendo que ya había ganado la pelea y se dio vuelta asintiendo. Cuando John salió por la puerta miró al pelinegro que estaba acostado en la cama mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-Traidor- siseó Hamish resoplando, el pelirrojo dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Sigue durmiendo, enfermito- dijo con burla mientras sonreía de esa forma tan parecida a Mycroft. El Holmes mayor rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Luis... cuando me pare tu no podrás hacerlo- amenazó furioso, Luis dejo escapar otra carcajada.

-Será interesante saber como logras hacerlo- sonrió con burla, Hamish cerró los ojos de mal humor.

-Algún día te haré lo mismo-

-No tengo hermanos-

.

 **-Kate ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "Natasha busca algo, no se que es"-**

 **Luis:** _¿¡What!?_

 **Hamish:** _¿Qué buscas, Naty?_

 **Natasha:** _Algo ¡Maldición! ¡si recién lo tenía en la mano!_

 **Kate:** _si buscas tu orgullo, no lo encontrarás._

 **Hamish:** _¡Hey! Mi amiga tiene su orgullo muy alto!_

 **Kate:** _Seeeeh_

 **Natasha:** _¡yo tengo bien puesto mi orgullo!_

 **Kate:** _jajajaja_

 **Hamish:** _Natasha esta buscando TU orgullo, Kate, pero le dije que se rindiera, jamás existió._

 **Luis:** _TOMALAAAAAA_

 **Natasha:** _Cool_

 **Kate:** _¡Hey! Ja ja ja XD ya nos estamos entendiendo XD_

 **Junior:** _Que horror jajaja_

 **Luis:** _Por cierto ¿Dante y Denis lograron salvar su cita o ya llegó Sherlock?_

 **Kate:** _Ya nos enteraremos_

 **Hamish:** _Espero que si_

 **Natasha:** _¡Olvidalo, quiero yaoi!_

 **James:** _¿¡DANTE Y DENIS ESTÁN EN UNA CITA?! ¡Voy en camino!_

 **Natasha:** _Papá noooooo_

 **-James abandonó el grupo-**

 **Natasha:** _Noooooooo_

 **Hamish:** _esto es raro O.o_

 **Luis:** _Es gracioso XD_

 **Kate:** _cool_

 **-Todos se han desconectado-**

 **.**

-Sherlock no lo vas a golpear- John remarcó cada una de las silabas mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al detective. Denis se preguntaba si la llegada de su otro padre arreglaría las cosas o las complicaría más, Dante seguía retando al archienemigo de James con la mirada.

-¿Pero no lo escuchaste? ¡Es un maleducado que solo trata de llevar a Denis a una trampa!- se quejó Sherlock bastante decidido en esa conclusión, sino ¿Por qué el chico estaría tan interesado en su pequeño?

John miró de reojo a ambos jóvenes mientras trataba de mantener su actitud firme, recordando bastante bien que ese tal Dante era hijo de uno de los más poderosos y peligrosos criminales de Londres. Prácticamente los tres pares de ojos se habían puesto en él como que si el médico fuera el de la última palabra y como que se haría cualquier cosa que él decidiera. John no sabía si sentirse alagado o profundamente ofendido por eso.

 _Al parecer soy el único normal aquí_ pensó el rubio mientras resoplaba.

Desde del otro lado de la calle, donde había una tienda de ropa, James se encontraba con sus binoculares mirando atentamente los movimientos de los cuatro personajes.

-¿Vinimos hasta aquí solo para mirar esto?- se quejó Sebastián mientras trataba de no fruncir el ceño.

-Shhh- lo calló Jimmy mientras trataba de que las personas que pasaban por la calle no estorbaran en su misión -Se trata de nuestro hijo, si Sherlock trata de disparar ¡dispararemos primero!- dijo bastante decidido.

-¿Y porque simplemente no intervenimos?- habló Moran ya con el ceño fruncido, estaba un poco cansado de todo esto y de dar explicaciones a quien pasara por su lado de porque Jimmy tenía un binocular en una tienda de ropa.

-A Naty no le gustaría- suspiró el genio conociendo a su hija -Y además ¿Donde estaría lo divertido del asunto? Aunque con John ahí Sherlock no disparará- dijo lo último bastante seguro.

Dentro del restauran la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. John respiró profundamente mirando la cara de cachorrito de su hijo y la de desafío que se lanzaban los otros dos.

-Lo mejor será volver a casa, fue una buena tarde Dante, tal vez la próxima podrían avisar que no van al colegio- los reprendió, Denis rió de forma nerviosa y Dante rodó los ojos asintiendo, Sherlock se había cruzado de brazos pero le parecía buena idea poder separar al rubio menor cuanto antes de ese monstruo que se hacía llamar Dante -Vayámonos, hasta mañana Dante- dijo finalmente, el rubio más pequeño suspiró algo rendido sabiendo que cuando su padre estaba en su faceta de "capitán Watson" no había nadie que lo moviera de su posición, se levantó sonriendo algo apenado a su amor platónico y sacó la mitad de la cantidad exacta que debían pagar, pero Dante se lo devolvió.

-Yo pago- dijo seriamente para luego sonreír -Nos vemos otro día, Denis- el rubio se iba a acercar para darle un beso en la mejilla cuando Sherlock lo tomó del brazo.

-Un mililitro de saliva contiene cien millones de bacterias, así que los besos en la mejilla no son recomendados- sonrió algo forzado el detective, Dante frunció un poco el ceño, Denis iba a decir algo pero prefirió no discutir y John trató de ocultar su sonrisa sin lograrlo mientras negaba con la cabeza, Sherlock era Sherlock y no cambiaría jamás.

-Adiós Dante- sonrió Denis antes de ser arrastrado por Sherlock afuera del local, seguidos de cerca por John. Dante los miró hasta que subieron al taxi y hasta que este desapareció tras doblar una esquina.

-Ya se quien me puede conseguir cesio*- habló Sherlock en el taxi mientras sonreía, John lo miró sin entender a que se refería pero Denis lo miró alarmado.

-¡Papá!- grito asustado.

-Era broma- sonrió el detective, el rubio menor lo miró mal y John se acomodó mejor en el asiento sin pedir que le explicaran porque tanto drama con el cesio, luego buscaría en internet para que servía.

.

-¡Hamish, vuelve a la cama!- le regañó Luis bastante furioso combatiendo con el "pobre enfermo" para que este se quitara el saco que se estaba poniendo y volviera a la cama -¡Aun tienes fiebre!- grito.

-¡No! ¡El bienestar de mi hermano es más importante, iré a buscarlo!- se quejó el Watson Holmes mientras trataba de quitarse a su primo de encima y salir del departamento.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? ¡vuelve a la cama!- reclamó el pelirrojo, si Hamish estuviera sano hubiera logrado deshacerse de su primo en segundos, Luis no era exactamente el mejor cuando se trataba de fuerza física, pero enfermo, con fiebre y medio mareado, el pelirrojo le ganaba aun con esfuerzo.

-¡Dejame! ¿¡No ves acaso que esto es más importante que incluso mi vida!?- exclamó el de cabello negro, Luis lo miró enojado.

-¡estás delirando! ¡Ahora te crees el Capitán América!- refunfuñó el pelirrojo mientras trataba de acostar a su primo en la cama, logrando que se sentara en ella pero que no se quitara el saco y ¡Hamish aun se resistía a dormir y a tomar la pastilla que le tocaba! Luis rodó los ojos, Hamish a veces parecía un niño.

-En realidad el Capitán América tiene más pinta de ruso que de norteamericano ¡Yo soy Tony Stark!- peleó el hijo mayor de Sherlock, Luis no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esta discusión.

-¡Quitate el saco, que no vas a salir a ningún lado!- dijo el menor mientras trataba, inútilmente, de quitarle el saco.

-¡no, debo irme! ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para sexo!- exclamó el pelinegro sin estar lo suficientemente lucido como para entender lo que había dicho. Luis sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

-¡Enfermo eres peor que sano! ¡Yo jamás me acostaría contigo, ahora quitate el saco!- reclamó entre furioso y avergonzado el único hijo del inspector Lestrade. Ambos primos estuvieron un largo rato peleando hasta que al fin el pequeño Lestrade-Holmes logró quitarle el saco al pelinegro.

-¡No te lleves mi saco, que debo ir a buscar a Denis!- reclamó enojado Hamish sintiendo como algunas cosas se su alrededor de veían borrosas por la fiebre, cuando se sentó en la cama sintió como que si agujas se clavaran en su cabeza y solo por eso no se paró.

-¡Tus padres ya fueron!- le siguió la pelea Luis, eso pareció tranquilizar al mayor de los dos porque Hamish esta vez si se dejo acostar y tapar -al fin- suspiró algo cansado el pelirrojo. Hamish se acomodó mejor en las mantas mientras su primo le daba la medicina que se tomó sin decir decir nada, ambos estaban en silencio y Luis no sabía porque sentía que eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Hamish parecía haberse quedado dormido, así que Luis dejó el vaso de agua en la mesita de luz y estaba por irse de la habitación cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró hacia la cama tapando a ambos con las mantas.

-¡Hamish!- se quejó, pero el pelinegro le pidió silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios del contrario, luis sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban a pesar que el que tenía fiebre era su primo.

-Shhh- pidió, Luis notó que se veía mejor, la piel de su primo seguía rojiza por la fiebre y sus ojos cristalizados tal vez también por la fiebre, los cabellos negros de Hamish se encontraban desordenados pero eso no estaba tan fuera de lo común -No quiero quedarme solo- reconoció el mayor mientras abrazaba a su primo atraiéndolo hacia él para luego ocultar su rostro en el cuello de este.

-¿Hamish?- susurró Luis sin entender bien a que venía eso, pero al ver que Hamish lo tenía bien agarrado y acorralado entre sus brazos simplemente se quedo quieto.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó bajito el pelinegro, Luis levantó las cejas sin entender la pregunta, Hamish tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que no la había formulado completa, la fiebre lo adormecía y hacía que su cabeza se sintiera más pesada -¿Es verdad que jamás te acostarías conmigo?- murmuró casi sonando herido, Luis no supo como sentirse en ese momento.

Él y Hamish siempre fueron inseparables, cuando crecieron entraron en algo así que podían llamar "bromance", ellos habían tenido su primer beso entre ellos, aunque no podía culparlos, cuando eso sucedió seguían siendo niños de diez años. Pero jamás habían tenido nada, eran primos, mejores amigos que les gustaba bromear, inseparables, casi hermanos pero... ¿Pareja? Que fueran a los bailes juntos no quería decir nada ¿Cierto?

-Hamish...- un "estás delirando" se había atorado en la garganta del menor, pero Luis no estaba muy seguro de querer decirlo.

-Pero lo hiciste con Ale- recriminó el mayor mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Eso no es cierto- contradijo el menor mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Si, si lo hiciste!- exclamó enojado, pero la voz de Hamish era amortiguada por la piel del contrario puesto a que el mayor seguía con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello del menor -Tu mismo me lo dijiste- le recordó. Luis sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-Te mentí, le pague a Ale cincuenta dolares para que si tu le preguntaras te dijera que si pasó, pero nada más- reconoció sintiendo sus mejillas arder, Luis no solía mentir a menudo -Todos decían que te habías acostado con Kate y... simplemente se me ocurrió, luego comprobé que el rumor era falso pero me dio demasiada vergüenza aceptar que te había mentido porque de alguna forma me sentía algo traicionado de que tuvieras una "relación" y yo no supiera nada- reconoció.

-Jum... ¿entonces golpee a Ale por algo que no hizo?- murmuró divertido el mayor, Luis lo miró enojado.

-¿Disculpa? ¿¡Como que lo golpeaste?!

-Shhh, no grites que me duele la cabeza- lo retó Hamish.

-Pero...- Luis no logró terminar la oración cuando notó que su primo estaba dormido, rodó los ojos sin saber que pensar ahora. Solo esperaba que Hamish al despertar no recordara nada de esa conversación o que creyera que fue un sueño.

Al notar que no podría liberarse de los brazos de Hamish sin despertarlo prefirió quedarse ahí, ya John y Sherlock los despertarían cuando llegaran.

.

 **-Denis ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "¿El Hamuis es real?"-**

 **Malia:** _¿Hamuis? O.o_

 **Denis:** _Hamish x Luis :3_

 **Natasha:** _¡si, si si! ¡es real! :D_

 **Dante:** _Ambos se ven extraños juntos._

 **Kate:** _¿Eso no es incesto?_

 **Junior:** _Si lo es, son primos... pero son la onda! Y dan de que hablar y es divertido._

 **Malia:** _¿Por qué creen que Hamish es gay? Hasta ahora ha tenido varias citas con chicas._

 **Dante:** _Hamish no es gay, al igual que John._

 **Natasha:** _John es un Sherlocksexual y Hamish un Luisexual XD_

 **Malia:** _Dejen de difamarlos ¿Quieren?_

 **Denis: _*foto multimedia*_**

 **Natasha:** _¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA! ¡Hamuis es real! ¡Hamuis es vida, Hamuis es amor! ¡Hamuis es yaoi! (carita con ojos de corazón)_

 **Malia:** _Hamish esta enfermo y Luis, además de primo, es su mejor amigo ¿Qué tiene de malo que estén durmiendo en la misma cama? No quiere decir N-A-D-A. Además, como dije Hamish esta enfermo, seguramente Luis se quedo dormido mientras lo cuidaba y se acomodaron así, no quiere decir que sean pareja._

 **Natasha esta escribiendo...**

 **Denis esta escribiendo...**

 **Dante esta escribiendo...**

 **Kate esta escribiendo...**

 **Junior esta escribiendo...**

 **Junior:** _¡JA! ¡les gané!_

 **Kate:** _Pero no dijiste nada ¡Bitch!_

 **Natasha:** _Baja de tu nube Malia, lo que tienen ambos es amor y del bueno! En la foto están abrazados y se nota a kilómetros que si Hamish no estuviera enfermo los hubieran encontrado haciendo otras cosas (carita pervertida) HAMUIS HASTA EL FIN!_

 **Denis:** _Los encontré así cuando llegue a casa :3 papá Sherlock rodó los ojos y papá John se preocupó de que tal vez Luis pueda contagiarse, pero no quisimos despertarlos :3_

 **Dante:** _a mi me encantaría tenerte así entre mis brazos, Denis_

 **-Sherlock ha eliminado el grupo-**

 **-Denis ha creado el grupo "no se como mi papá pudo eliminar un grupo entero"-**

 **Kate:** _tu padre es un alien, de esos que salen en las pelis :)_

 **Dante:** _¿Lo eliminó por lo que dije?_

 **Denis:** _A mi no me molestaría estar así :3_

 **-Sherlock ha eliminado el grupo-**

 **-Denis ha creado el grupo "¡Deja de eliminar los grupos!"**

 _ **Denis esta escribiendo...**_

 **-Sherlock ha eliminado el grupo-**

 **-Denis ha creado el grupo "hdjdiebdndi"**

 **Denis:** _¡no lo elimines! ¡Ya no puedes! Encontré la forma :)_

 **-Sherlock ha eliminado a Dante y a Natasha del grupo-**

 **Sherlock:** _jejejeje_

 **Denis: -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaa ¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja yo si :) Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado :D Ok, ahora primero quiero decirles una mala noticia: hoy es mi último día de wifi, porque lo obtengo de la escuela D: Así que espero actualizar la semana que viene si encuentro internet para la netbook. Si tardo mucho ya sabrán porque es, espero encontrar una solución muy pronto.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **MyMindPalace221b**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **mashimaro111**

 **Espero que la historia les este gustando ¿Debería seguirla? ¿Mejor la dejo ahí? ¿Me dejarían un comentario con lo que les pareció?**

 ***Por cierto, lamento de ya algun error, prometo que cuando pueda lo corregiré. Ah! casi lo olvido, el Cesio es un metal alcalino que incluso reacciona con el aire inflamandolo y al mezclarlo con agua hace hidroxido de Cesio que es muy corrosivo, así que Sherlock lo estaba amenazando con quemarlo vivo XD**


	8. Chapter 8

-Esto es la culpa de Hamish- murmuró Mycroft mientras le pasaba una servilleta a su hijo que se encontraba recostado en la cama y con la nariz roja por el resfrío -No debiste ir a verlo cuando estaba enfermo- dijo después de escucharlo sonarse la nariz.

-¿Y yo que sabía que me iba a contagiar?- rodó los ojos el más pequeño mientras trataba de contener un estornudo -Y de todos modos ¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¿No ocasionaras alguna guerra mundial por faltar alguna reunión importante, verdad?- dijo algo divertido.

-Eso realmente es improbable, pero si sucediera, ya se a que país podemos mudarnos- dijo tranquilamente haciendo reír al joven.

-¡La apocalipsis Zombie!- exclamó el menor mientras se reía.

.

 **Luis ha creado el grupo "Apocalipsis Zombie"**

 **Luis:** ¿Ustedes que serían? ¿Humanos, no muertos, infectados o muertos? Yo sería un... Humano sobreviviente :D

 **Malia:** ¿Qué es un no muerto?

 **Hamish:** Creo que sería un vampiro.

 **Denis:** Un no muerto sería un vivo -.- Es un no-muerto, lógicamente es un vivo jajaja

 **Luis:** Un vivo pero no humano ._. o algo así.

 **Hamish:** Yo sería el líder de la expedición y de los humanos.

 **Dante:** Yo soy un no vivo, soy un sexy vampiro :D

 **Kate:** Yo soy una muerta... no sobreviviría a una apocalipsis zombie, correría pero como llevo tacones no querría romperlos y caminaría, me atraparían, me morderían y me volverían zombie, pero como zombie también sería delicada, mientras trató de limpiar mi cartera un humano BUM me mata...

 **Junior** : wow

 **Kate:** así sería mi vida en una apocalipsis zombie.

 **Denis** : No, no se escribe BUM, se escribe BOM

 **Hamish:** En realidad sería BOOM

 **Luis:** Sería ¡BUOMOOM!

 **Dante:** ¿Buomoon?

 **Malia** : eso se escucha horrible.

 **Natasha:** Yo sería una sexy... una sexy cazadora de vampiros :D

 **Malia:** humana

 **Denis:** Humano :D

 **Sherlock:** Es muy improbable una apocalipsis y mucho menos que por ella se creen zombies, así que no veo la necesidad de decidir que serían.

 **James:** ¡Yo sería un vampiro! ¡Vampiro! ¡Vampiro!

 **John:** Y yo de un tiro te mato, Moriarty :) Soy un cazador de vampiros.

 **Natasha:** ¡compañero cazador!

 **Greg:** Yo soy el líder de los humanos sobrevivientes.

 **Hamish:** Pero...

 **Greg:** calla, eres muy joven, el líder soy yo.

 **Mycroft:** Se leen ridículos diciendo que serían siendo adultos.

 **Greg:** que tierno, Myc :,)

 **Luis** : ¡Yo soy el primer oficial entonces!

 **Sherlock:** Tu no sobrevivirías ni un día, Luis

 **Luis:** ¡Oye!

 **Hamish:** ¡Papá!

 **Mycroft** : -.- Luis, tu sobrevivirías mucho tiempo, eres un chico bastante fuerte y eres mi hijos.

 **Luis:** Te amo papi :3

 **Greg:** awww

 **Hamish:** ¿Y mi papá Sherlock?

 **Mycorft:** Odia perder, así que se indigna y se va.

 **Sherlock ha eliminado el grupo.**

 **Mycroft ha creado el grupo "Sherlock odia perder".**

 **Agregó a Sherlock y a John.**

 **Sherlock:** Es enserio? Cuanto tienes, tres años?

 **Mycroft** : El que se comporta como un niño eres tu, Sherlock

 **Sherlock:** ¡no lo hago! ¿Verdad John?

 **John:** Yo no me meto en esta pelea :v

 **John ha salido el grupo**

 **Sherlock:** ¡JOHN!

 **Mycroft:** jajajaja

 **Sherlock:** ¡No soy infantil!

 **Mycroft ha dejado el grupo.**

 **Sherlock:** ¡No lo soy!

 **(…)**

 **Sherlock:** Vaya, no sabía que podía mandarme mensajes a mi mismo, tendré que investigar.

 **Sherlock ha dejado el grupo, el grupo no tiene ningún participante, grupo borrado.**

 **Hamish ha creado el grupo "Nuestros padres son raros"**

 **Hamish:** Se han dado cuenta que siempre terminan hablando nuestros padres O.o

 **Hamish:** ok, nadie esta en linea?

 **Hamish:** Parece que estoy solo :(

 **Hamish a eliminado el grupo.**

 **.**

-¡Natasha! ¡Suelte a su compañero!- gritó la profesora alarmada

-¡Acaba de decir que el yaoi es tonto!- gritó a todo pulmón, todas las chicas del salón dieron vuelta su cara como la exorcista mirando a la pelirroja y al pobre chico de cabellos negros que peleaban a muerte en el suelo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Suelte a su compañero!- gritó furiosa, logrando separarlos.

-¡Nos veremos en la salida!- dijo la chica furiosa mientras la profesora la llevaba a afuera del aula.

-Estarás en detención- sonrió él mientras volvía a sentarse, sintiéndose algo incomodo porque la mirada de todas las chicas parecían querer fulminarlo.

-Nos veras a nosotras en la salida- dijeron a coro antes de dejar de prestarle atención, el chico que se sentaba atrás de él le tocó el hombro.

-Espero que mañana amanezcas bien, te acabas de ganar la paliza de tu vida dada por mujeres- sonrió burlón, el pobre chico no entendió nada hasta la salida. Al parecer, ninguna de las chicas de su aula dejaba pasar por alto las ofensas contra el yaoi.

.

-¡Es la tercera vez que hacemos este examen! Ósea ¿Qué? ¡Profesor, yo me mato estudiando para sacarme buenas notas! ¿¡Y usted quiere que todos los del curso hagamos por TERCERA vez una evaluación de los mismo temas porque todos desaprobaron excepto dos!? ¿¡Qué nos esta diciendo!? "Sean unos tarados, hablen en clase, hagan lo que se les canta, porque aunque se porten bien y sean los mejores, voy hacerlos repetir el examen por sus compañeros"- Denis se removió furioso mientras hablaba.

-Bebé, sería mejor que se lo hubieras dicho de frente al profesor, en vez de gritárselo a la calavera- sonrió John al ver a su hijo hablando con la calavera como solía hacer Sherlock.

-¡Pero es que soy el mejor alumno! ¡No podía simplemente pararme y decirle todo eso al profesor! ¡Es odioso! Pero no puedo romper mi categoría como "alumno perfecto"- resopló enojado mientras dejaba la calavera en su lugar.

-Eso suena un poco hipócrita- dijo sinceramente el médico.

-Lo se, pero que más da- suspiró mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus brazos -Haré el examen por tercera vez y volveré a aprobar- murmuró, John suspiró negando con la cabeza y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¡Los odio! ¡Odio a todos mis compañeros y al profesor! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡Ojala que tomen cianuro y se mueran todos!- gritó de pronto sobresaltando a su padre, luego se paró y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando de un sonoro portazo la puerta.

-¿Se enojo con Dante?- preguntó Sherlock, quien venía entrando. John negó con la cabeza, Sherlock rodó los ojos -Tenía cierta esperanza de que si- suspiró mirando las escaleras.

.

 **Denis cambió el nombre a: "La apocalipsis ya llegó"**

 **Denis:** Hoy tengo examen... vamos a hacerlo por tercera vez ¡Qué fastidio!

 **Dante:** Si

 **Natasha:** Estoy en detención.

 **James:** ¿Mato a la profesora que te castigo y te vienes a casa temprano?

 **Natasha:** Si :D

 **Sebastián:** es un rotundo NO. Nadie va a matar a nadie y nadie se va a quedar sin castigo.

 **Natasha:** oh :(

 **James:** lo siento princesa.

 **Denis:** ¿Como esto se transformó en una charla con tus padres?

 **James:** callate, Watson

 **Dante:** papá, deja de molestar a Denis -.-

 **James y Sebastián han salido del grupo.**

 **Denis:** Gracias :D

 **Dante:** de nada

 **Denis** ahora a estudiar

 **Dante:** exacto

 **Natasha:** ¡Yaoi!

 **Denis abandonó el grupo.**

 **Dante:** mira lo que hiciste, lo asustaste -_-

 **Natasha:** Lo siento :v

 **El grupo fue eliminado.**

 **.**

-Es extraño, es muy extraño en todo lo que puedes pensar estando acostado en una cama todo el día...- habló para si mismo Luis, Greg estaba trabajando y Mycorft tuvo que dejarlo solo cuando surgió una reunión muy importante, así que ahora era cuidado por tres médicos y seis guardaespaldas.

-Si señor- y un psicólogo para que hablara con él.

-¿Usted cree que mi vida es demasiado fácil y yo soy el que busca la dificultad?

-Probablemente, es que usted no se reconoce a si mismo y tiene baja autoestima- sonrió.

-Es que soy pequeño y débil, igual que un pescado

-¿Lo ves?- dijo la tener la razón -Debe trabajar en eso, podría empezar haciendo un régimen de ejercicios que lo ayudarían a pasar su tiempo libre o algo así-

-Pfff... que flojera- se quejó el más joven haciendo suspirar al psicólogo.

.

 **Hamish creó el grupo "Las dIvInAs"**

 **Denis:** ¿Estas borracho?

 **Hamish:** ¿sho? Noup :D

 **Dante:** ¿What?

 **Hamish:** TE ODIO, Dante, te odio, te mataré y te volaré en pedazos...

 **Denis:** esta ebrio :v

 **Denis y Dante han abandonado el grupo.**

 **Hamish:** ¡No me dejes solos, cobardes! Deniissss

 **Luis:** Hola

 **Hamish:** ¡JULIETA!

 **Luis:** ¿Qué rayos te pasa? O.o

 **Hamish:** Creo que esto bodasho :s

 **Luis:** ¿Que?

 **Hamish:** TE AMO JULIETA

 **Luis:** acaso te crees un p*#o Romeo?!

 **Hamish:** Esperame en el balcón ¡oh, Julieta, Julieta!

 **Luis:** abandono el grupo -_-

 **Hamish:** ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Yo te amo!

 **Luis abandono el grupo**

 **Hamish:** ¡JULIETA!

 **Hamish: ¿** Y ahora que hago? Julieta se escapó T.T

 **Hamish agregó a Luis**

 **Luis:** ¡Deja de fastidiarme, no soy tu Julieta y jamás lo seré!

 **Hamish:** ¿Por qué? :,(

 **Luis:** yo no tengo vagina ni pechos :v

 **Hamish:** Solo por eso?

 **Luis:** creo que si

 **Hamish:** ¡ERES MI JULIO! :D

 **Luis:** estás borracho -.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **Corto, lo se :( Aunque este de vacaciones desde hace una semana que tengo los ánimos por los suelos. Pasaron muchas cosas y... bueno, aquí estoy. Estoy triste :( Pero ya recuperaré mi optimismo. Ahora me siento un poco mejor, leí Divergente y Insurgente, pero el tercer libro no lo leere, si termina como me dijeron ¡No lo haré! T.T Ya dejo de aburrirlos con mis problemas y vayamos a algo feliz :D**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **mashimaro111**

 **Mellark Newman**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **Jezebeth**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Debería continuarla? O.o**


	9. Chapter 9

Denis resopló incrédulo mientras negaba con la cabeza, se puso los audífonos y subió la música de volumen. John estaba retando en el comedor a Hamish por haber llegado borracho a casa, el pobre joven tenía una jaqueca terrible pero al médico poco le importaba, Denis prefería no meterse, al igual que Sherlock que solo miraba desde una esquina bastante curioso como que si estuviera viendo los detalles de un experimento.

Para Denis no era tan divertido, así que simplemente trató de ignorar todo a su al rededor y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Estaba murmurando su canción favorita cuando una llamada entrante la cortó, frunció el ceño bastante molesto por la interrupción pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver quien lo llamaba.

-¡Hola, Dante!- dijo mientras contestaba.

- _Hola ¿Cómo estás?-_

-¡Bien! ¿A qué se debe tu sorprendente llamada?- sonrió el rubio, aunque trató de ocultarlo apenas se dio cuenta, aunque estuviera solo aun le avergonzaba reaccionar así con solo el hecho de que el otro chico le hablara.

 _-Yo sé que la esperabas, te tengo loco por mí-_ rio Dante del otro lado de la línea. Denis no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero trató de sonar normal, repitiéndose en su mente que el chico no podía verlo.

-Ni en tus sueños- dijo tratando de sonar divertido.

 _-Yo soy el que está en los tuyos-_ arremetió el de cabello negro.

 _-_ No tengo pesadillas desde hace mucho

 _-Auch, eso dolió-_ Denis se pasó la mano por el cabello bastante nervioso, ambos se habían quedado callados _-Hum, bueno, llamaba para decirte que si tienes tiempo podríamos ir a comer algo. Estoy solo en casa y me gustaría salir, pero sería muy feo salir solo-_ explicó el mayor. Denis trató de tirar lejos esa fuerte emoción que se instalaba en su pecho.

-Ok, te veo en media hora en las puertas del colegio- murmuró el rubio.

 _-¡Genial!-_ Denis trató de no ilusionarse con lo emocionado que había sonado Dante ante su respuesta.

-Está bien, adiós

 _-¡Nos vemos pronto!-_ y colgó. Denis suspiró sentándose en la silla, ahora solo quedaba vestirse y escapar de sus padres, con suerte podía mentir con que iría con Luis o algo así. Pensando que eso podría ser lo mejor, llamó a su primo que ya se había recuperado de la fiebre, para que lo cubriera.

.

 **Tatyyyy:** Me dijeron que llegaste borracho a casa.

 **Hamish** : ¿Quién eres?

 **Tatyyyy** : ¿No me tienes agendada? Estoy ofendida.

 **Hamish:** Estuve borracho ayer y cambié el nombre de todos mis contactos, luego empezaré a descubrir quién es quién. Empecemos contigo ¿Me dices quién eres? :D

 **Tatyyyy:** Soy Harry

 **Hamish:** ¡Tía! Ahora te cambio el nombre, espera :)

 **Harry** : O.o Bueno, no vuelvas a hacerlo, si se vuelve una adicción luego no podrás controlarla. No quiero que te envíen a algún lugar de recuperación, así que desde ahora CERO alcohol ¿Bien? Lo digo por experiencia :)

 **Hamish:** Papá John te dijo que me lo dijeras?

 **Harry:** Me ofreció 50$ así que si

 **Hamish** : -.- no te preocupes, no volveré a tomar. Es horrible el dolor de cabeza...

 **Harry** : Ok :D Espero mucho de ti, no decepciones a tus padres, ellos no te dirán nada si eres gay :)

 **Hamish** : ¿Qué crees que digan sobre ser gay incestuoso?

 **Harry** : ¿TE GUSTA DENIS?

 **Hamish** : ¡Por dios! ¡NO! Iuk :s Denis es solo mi hermano, jamás me gustará de esa forma.

 **Sabelotodoconunamirada** : A él le gusta Luis

 **Harry** : O.o

 **Hamish** : ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Sabelotodoconunamirada** : Soy Sherlock ¿Acaso no es obvio? Parece que beber alcohol afecto tus neuronas, Hamish

 **Hamish** : Te tenía como Sabelotodoconunamirada O.o

 **Harry** : JAJAJAJAJA

 **Sabelotodoconunamirada** : -.-

 **Sabelotodoconunamirada salió del grupo.**

 **Harry** : ¿Cómo entró a una conversación privada volviéndola un grupo? o.o

 **Hamish** : Papá siempre será un misterio.

.

-¡Creí que no vendrías!- sonrió Dante al ver llegar al rubio, este traía un paraguas porque se había largado a llover.

-¡Estás todo mojado!- dejo escapar en una carcajada Denis.

-¡Lo sé!

-¿Por qué estamos gritando?- dijo esta vez mas bajo el rubio mientras ponía bajo el resguardo del paraguas también al menor de los Moriarty.

-No lo sé- también susurró esta vez el pelinegro, ambos se sonrieron mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera del paraguas -Que suerte que es lo suficientemente grande para ambos- sonrió Dante luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Me lo regaló mi tío Mycroft- confesó mirando para otro lado -Creí que sería bueno llevarlo, por si las dudas, aquí nunca se sabe cuándo se largará a llover- sonrió algo apenado.

-Es genial, porque si no nos estaríamos empapando- sonrió Dante mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo tratando de quitarle el agua -Podemos ir a algún lugar cercano, si quieres, con esta lluvia no se puede ir a ningún lado-

-Está bien- aceptó Denis mientras ambos se ponían a caminar hacia la cafetería más cercana -Solo espero que mis padres no se den cuenta a donde me fui de verdad- sonrió el rubio.

-Yo también lo pienso, pero con mis padres- dijo divertido tomando la mano del rubio, Denis sintió sus mejillas calentarse y desvió la mirada pero no separó las manos.

.

 **Julieta** : ¿Estás mejor?

 **Hamish** : ¿Quién eres?

 **Julieta** : ¿What? ¿¡COMO QUE QUIEN ERES?! Soy Luis .-.

 **Hamish** : Jajajaja XD Dios, me muerooooo... te tengo agendado como Julieta XD

 **Julieta** : Te odio ¡Cambia mi nombre ya!

 **Hamish** : Ok, ahora va... si te tranquiliza, me tengo agendado a mí mismo como Romeo :v

 **Julieta** : -.- No me tranquiliza para nada

 **Sherlock** : Tu primo cambió los nombres de todos estando borracho, me pregunto qué nombre tendrán los demás.

 **Mimedicopersonal** : Aun estás castigado, Hamish.

 **Luis** : Hola John :)

 **Mimedicopersonal** : Hola :)

 **Hamish** : Pufff mientras van apareciendo le cambio los nombres a los reales ¿Está bien? Un momento, yo estaba hablando con Luis por privado ¿¡Como rayos se metieron!?

 **Mimedicopersonal y Sherlock abandonaron el grupo**

 **Luis** : jajajajaja

 **Hamish** : .-.

.

-¿Ya puedo salir?- Hamish se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación curioso porque John no lo detuviera. Bien, al parecer sus padres no estaban en casa. Bajo hacia el comedor y solo un silencio lo recibió, rodó los ojos yendo hacia la heladera y tratando de encontrar algo que comer... que no tuviera partes de cuerpos, iuk, no, muchas gracias, prefería llamar para que le trajeran comida. Sonrió al ver la nota que seguramente John le había dejado, explicando que les había surgido un caso.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta sentarse en el sillón del médico, en ese momento se preguntó dónde estaría Denis, sobre todo con esa lluvia. En ese momento su celular sonó insistentemente, en señal de que lo habían agregado en algún grupo de nuevo.

.

 **Luis creo el grupo: ¡Soy un/a divergente y no puedo ser controlado/a!**

 **LaZorraRara** : ¡Sí! ¡Soy una divergente! Jajaja :D

 **MiAmigaNuncaNovia** : -.- ¡Y yo soy una de sabiduría!

 **RubioTraidor** : Yo de... ¡Yo también soy un divergente!

 **TeMataréMaldito** : Yo soy un intrépido Arggg... soy sexy :)

 **ChicoQueNoSeMucho** : Yo soy... Abnegación, entonces :D

 **HermanaDeTeMM** : Yo también de Intrepidez...

 **Luis** : ¡Soy un divergente! Pero...

 **LaZorraRara** : Yo soy más divergente que tu -.-

 **MiAmigaNuncaNovia** : Yo los mato a los dos muajajaja

 **ChicoQueNoSeMucho** : ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Corran chicos, yo los protegeré!

 **Hamish** : ¿Quiénes rayos son todos ustedes? Excepto Luis :) Los demás tienen nombres raros O.o ¿Por qué se pelean por ser detergentes?

 **Luis** : -.-

 **ZorraRara** : ¡Lee bien!

 **Hamish** : ¿Divergentes? ¿Qué es eso?

 **RubioTraidor** : ¡NO! D: Mi hermano no sabe que es un divergente T.T

 **Luis** : ¡Ateo!

 **TeMataréMaldito** : Dios, no puedo creerlo. Hamish es un... un ¡Normal!

 **ChicoQueNoSeMucho** : Un muggle

 **HermanaDeTeMM** : Un muto T.T

 **LaZorraRara** : No es un subnormal ni Friki D:

 **MiAmigaNuncaNovia** : ¡Traidor!

 **Hamish** : Ok, supongo que RubioTraidor es Denis porque me llamó hermano... los otros no se ¿Qué tiene que no sepa que es un divergente?

 **Denis** : ¿¡Me tenías como RubioTraidor?!

 **Hamish** : Ayer estaba borracho :P

 **Denis** : -.-

 **Hamish** : ¿Me van a explicar?

 **Sherlock** : Están hablando del libro llamando "Divergente", "Convergente" y "Leal". En ellos la ciudad está divida en facciones (Sabiduría, Intrepidez, Abnegados, Sinceridad y Sin Facción) luego de los 16 escogen a que fracción pertenecer. Un Divergente es alguien que puede encajar en más de una facción. Es fácil.

 **John** : ¿Desde cuando lees libros para adolescentes? O.o

 **Sherlock** : Desde que busco entenderlos

 **PadreDeTMM** : ¿Y esta bueno?

 **HermanaDeTeMM** : ¡No den spoiler! ¡Si quiere saber más, que lo lea!

 **PadreDeTMM** : Oh :,(

 **PDTMMConPistola** : Yo ya lo leí, al igual que los Juegos del hambre, Percy Jackson y Harry Potter :P

 **Hamish** : Mierda, más gente con nombres raros.

 **InspectorSuegroYTío** : ¿Por qué rayos están hablando de libros?

 **PelirrojoConParaguas** : Hamish quiere saber que es un divergente.

 **Hamish** : Supongo que PelirrojoConParaguas es Mycroft :P e InspectorSuegroYTío debe ser Lestrade... ahora cambio sus nombres...

 **ZorraRara** : jajajajaja

 _ **Sherlock, John, PelirrojoConParaguas, InpectorSuegroYTío, PadreDeTMM y PDTMMConPistola han dejado el grupo.**_

 **Hamish** : Que sensibles ¡Ahora! Todos los demás digan su nombre.

 **ZorraRara** : Soy Kate y soy una Abnegada, pero quiero ir a Intrepidez porque soy muy egoísta y caprichosa :3

 **ChicoQueNoSeMucho** : Yo soy Junior y soy de sabiduría, pero quiero ir a intrepidez porque seguiría a Kate hasta le fin del mundo :3

 **MiAmigaNuncaNovia** : Soy Malia y soy una de sabiduría/erudición, pero me quedaré ahí :3

 **Denis** : Yo soy Denis y soy de sinceridad, pero me voy a intrepidez

 **TeMataréMaldito** : Yo soy Dante y soy de Intrepidez, me quedo ahí :3

 **HermanaDeTeMM** : Yo soy Natasha, soy de Intrepidez y me quedo ahí.

 **PadreDeTMM** : Soy James Moriarty y soy de Sinceridad, me fui a Intrepidez ¡Quiero ser Eric!

 **PadreDeTMMConPistola** : Soy Sebastián Moran, soy de Intrepidez, me quedo ahí ¡Quiero ser Max!

 **James** : Max x Eric XD

 **Natasha** : ¡Los Moriarty-Moran haciendo yaoi desde tiempos inmemoriales! XD

 **Hamish** : Ustedes son terribles, se ven tan infantiles -.-

 **Sherlock** : Yo soy yo y soy de Sinceridad, me voy para Intrepidez porque no me gusta que la gente sepa todos mis secretos.

 **John** : Yo soy de Abnegación y me voy a Intrepidez porque ahí esta Sherlock

 **Mycroft** : Yo soy de Sinceridad y me voy a Abnegación porque ellos son los del gobierno.

 **Greg** : Soy de... Intrepidez (?) y me voy a Abnegación, entonces :)

 **Luis** : Entonces soy de abnegación... y me voy a Intrepidez! :D

 **Hamish** : ¿Por qué mierda todos se van a Intrepidez o casi todos?

 **Kate** : ¡Ahí está Cuatro!

 **Hamish** : ¿Los de intrepidez tienen un número? Jajajaj Muero XD

 **Todos se han desconectado.**

 **Hamish:** Oigan ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Insulte a alguien?

(…)

 **Hamish** : ¿Cuatro no es solo un número?

 **Todos han salido del grupo.**

 **Hamish:** -.- Al parecer insulte un personaje, mierda ¿Qué le ven a un simple número? Oh :O Estoy solo en el grupo T.T

 **Hamish salió del grupo.**

.

-Creo que no es muy recomendable correr, ir detrás de un asesino en plena lluvia y tener el whatsapp del grupo abierto- respiró de manera agitada John, tratando de volver a tener el aliento. Habían estado corriendo por la mayoría de Londres, ahora el asesino estaba preso y Sherlock con una muñeca fracturada, y el médico un brazo con un corte de cuchillo -Ya no somos tan jóvenes- suspiró lo último.

-Fue una distracción muy tonta- medio sonrió Sherlock mientras levantaba una ceja, sabía que había sido una pésima idea.

-Tu muñeca no te dejara hacer mucho cuando lleguemos a casa- sonrió el doctor.

-Tengo aun mis experimentos- casi reclamó el menor.

-Pero no podrás con una sola mano

-Denis me ayudará- dijo tercamente.

-Sherlock- lo riñó como que si estuviera obligándolo a comer algo de comida. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-En pocos días es nuestro Aniversario, estaba pensando en dejar los niños en casa y salir- murmuró el detective consultor, John levantó de nuevo su mirada.

-¿Te acordaste?- dijo incrédulo. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, es importante para ti- dijo tratando de quitarle importancia, John no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Te amo-

-Eso es elemental- el médico rodó los ojos antes de atraer a su pareja hacia él para besarlo.

En algún otro lado de la ciudad, Denis y Dante seguían en su cita improvisada sin que, esta vez, nadie los interrumpiera.

.

 **.**

 **¡Hola! ¿¡Cómo están?! Yo, mejor, de mejor ánimo XD Supongo que estás cosas me pasan por ser adolescente. Hay cosas que no mejoraron (sigo peleada con mi mejor amigaT.T y nadie puede detener el tiempo para que no pasé el nueve de diciembre D: y ya paso** **) pero ya que, ¡Sacando ánimos de donde sea! :D Estuve leyendo un montón y logré ponerme mejor ¡La vida sigue!**

 **Por si no se entendió:**

 **Dante era TeMataréMaldito en los nombres agendados de Hamish XD por eso HermanadeTeMM, (Hermana de Te Mataré Maldito) James era PadreDeTMM (Padre de Te Mataré Maldito) y Sebastián PDTMMConPistola (Padre de te mataré maldito, con pistola) XD**

 **Gracias por comentar a:**

 **mashimaro111**

 **Mellark Newman**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **Jezz**

 **Fran Ktrin Black**

 **MyMindPalace221b**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegraron el día ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

 **Nos vemos en una semana o dos, cuando tenga internet otra vez :P**


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Falta poco para navidad!- saltó Hamish mientras comía una tostada.

-Es solo una fecha comercial en la cual...

-Sherlock, deja que se ilusione- lo cortó John la explicación a Sherlock, Denis no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo mientras su papá de ojos grises resoplaba molesto y Hamish alzó una ceja sin entender muy bien a que venía todo.

-¿Aremos la cena familiar de siempre?- preguntó con curiosidad el pelinegro.

-Si te refieres a que iremos a la mansión de Mycroft y cenaremos todos juntos como en la anterior, la cual fue un rotundo fracaso, creo que seremos obligados a ir. John no nos dejará opción- señaló el detective.

-¡Genial!- sonrió Hamish.

-La cena del año pasado no fue un fracaso- se quejó John mientras tomaba su té. Sherlock hizo una mueca de burla.

-¡Fue incomoda!

-A mi me pareció divertida- sonrió Denis y Sherlock resopló prefiriendo hacer silencio al ver que no tendría el apoyo de nadie en la mesa.

.

 **Hamish cambió el nombre del grupo a "Jojojo"**

 **Luis: ¿** Esa es la risa de papá Noel?

 **Hamish** : Exacto

 **Dante** : Qué infantil -.-

 **Denis** : ¿Qué tiene de malo Santa? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes en su contra?

 **Dante** : Nada :s

 **Denis** : bien :D

 **Hamish** : Cobarde :v

 **Natasha** : ¡Yo quiero una pistola para navidad! :D

 **Malia** : :O ¿Es broma, verdad? :)

 **Natasha** : ¿Por qué debe ser broma?

 **Kate** : Nadie quiere una pistola para navidad, al menos que sea de juguete o agua

 **Junior** : Ella tiene razón :)

 **Dante** : Mi hermana es algo extraña

 **Sherlock** : Natasha es hija del genio criminal James Moriarty, por eso razón pide un arma.

 **Kate** : XD jajajaja Que mal le caes Natasha XD

 **Malia** : jajajaja mal

 **Junior** : O.O jajajajaja

 **Dante** : jajajajaja ¿Qué mal te caemos, verdad?

 **Sherlock** : no entiendo porque creen que estoy bromeando.

 **Luis** : Dante te cae mal, Natasha es hermana de Dante, por eso te inventarías de todo para alejarlos.

 **Sherlock** : ¡Deja de mentir!

 **Hamish** : Luis tiene razón :s

 **James** : ¿Alguien hablaba de mi?

 **Kate** : ¿Tu apellido en Moriarty?

 **James** : emmmm no

 **Sherlock** : En uno de los grupos Natasha puso "Los Moriarty Moran" *foto de la conversación*

 **Dante** : ¡Era una broma!

 **Sherlock** : ¿Entonces cual es tu apellido, James?

 **James** : Me apellido Perez

 **Sebastián** : James Perez XD jajajajaja voy a morir de la risa jajajajaja

 **James** : callate Sebastián -.-

 **Junior** : ¿Cual es el apellido de Sebastián?

 **Sebastián** : No tengo apellido, soy huérfano :s

 **Sherlock** : -.- no puedo creer que le crean más a ellos que a mi ¿Huérfano? ¿Es enserio, Moran?

 **Sherlock salió del grupo.**

 **Dante** : Tu padre es muy sensible

 **John** : Ustedes son malos con él

 **John salió del grupo**

 **Denis:** Sin comentarios

 **Hamish** : Yo igual

 **Dante** : jajajaja XD

 **Sherlock borró el grupo.**

 **.**

-¡Papá, debemos comprar los regalos!- sonrió Luis casi arrastrando a Greg en el centro comercial. Aun no tenían los regalos de muchas personas y Luis tenía la mala costumbre de regalarle a todos los que conocía al menos un adorno para el arbolito.

-Pero estamos apenas en veinte de diciembre- suspiró el inspector, él y Mycroft no estaban muy preocupados por el asunto porque ellos ya tenían los regalos que les darían a los "niños".

-¡Por eso! Todavía no tengo regalo para muchos de ellos- exclamó Luis mientras se paraban en frente de una vidriera de ropa.

-Sabes que ya estás grande y gastaras de tus ahorros ¿Verdad?- sonrió Greg mientras lo seguía, el pequeño pelirrojo asintió.

-¡Exacto! Usare mis ahorros para comprar los regalos, no hay problema- sonrió también el chico mientras trataba de pensar en que regalarle a los que faltaban.

-No te preocupes, lograras encontrar algo para cada uno de ellos- dijo con cierta ternura pasando su brazo por los hombros, Luis le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Gracias, papá!

.

 **Hamish** : ¿Puedo pedir a una persona para navidad?

 **Mycroft** : NO

 **Hamish** : ¿Por qué tan cortante?

 **Mycroft** : Pide un objeto inanimado o algo que no este vivo.

 **Hamish** : ¿Puedo pedir una mascota?

 **Mycroft** : NO

 **Hamish** : Pero...

 **Mycroft** : Luis no se vende.

 **Hamish** : Oh :(

.

-¿Estará tía Harry y Clara esta navidad?- preguntó curioso Hamish.

-No, ellas estarán para año nuevo- le sonrió John.

-Ellas deben pasar la navidad con la familia de Clara- habló Sherlock mientras comía solo un poco de su comida.

-Supongo que será una linda navidad- sonrió Denis mientras se servía un poco más.

-Tu no comes y Denis come el doble ¿Que haré con ustedes?- sonrió John mirando a Sherlock y a su hijo menor respectivamente.

.

 **Dante** : ¡Falta poco para navidad!

 **Kate** : ¿¡Todo tienen comprados los regalos!?

 **Luis** : Yo estoy en el centro comercial con mi papá comprándolos.

 **Hamish** : Hay que comprar regalos?

 **Sherlock** : Le enviaré Arsénico a Dante en la comida para que se lo coma

 **Denis** : O.O ¡Papá!

 **Hamish** : jajajajaja

 **Mycroft** : Entonces yo le enviaré Arsénico a Hamish

 **Hamish** : Oye! :(

 **Luis** : jajajajaja

 **Hamish** : -.-

 **John** : Nadie le va a mandar Arsénico a nadie

 **Dante** : Yo ya tengo el regalo para Denis :D

 **James** : Y yo le regalaré a mi hijo una habitación en un hotel

 **Dante** : ¿Por qué? O.o

 **James** : así le quitas la virginidad al pequeño rubio y molestamos a Sherlock, ambos ganamos.

 **Dante** : ¡Papá!

 **Natasha** : ¡Yaoi!

 **Sherlock** : Dejaré a tu hijo sin sus órganos reproductores masculinos, James.

 **Denis** : ¡Yo no me voy a acostar con nadie!

 **Denis salió del grupo**

 **Dante** : ¡Con ustedes no se puede hablar! Arggg

 **Dante salió del grupo.**

 **Natasha** : acaban de arruinar mi yaoi :(

 **James** : Lo siento, linda

 **Sherlock** : Tu hijo no se llevará a ningún lado al mío

 **Greg** : Hamish y Luis están buscando regalos en el centro comercial :s me cuesta seguirlos.

 **Mycroft** : ¡NI TE ATREVAS A DEJARLOS SOLOS PORQUE HOY DUERMES EN EL SILLÓN!

 **Greg** : Ok :S

 **John** : Mycroft escribiendo en letra mayúsculas, que raro

 **Mycroft** : Me he dado cuenta que cuando uno escribe con mayusculas el mensaje es recibido por el receptor más claro y con más énfasis, dando a entender en muchos casos que lo que dice ahí es importante.

 **Greg** : :O Bueno, no los perderé de vista :D

 **Mycroft** : Más te vale

 **James** : Mycroft, en la sobreprotección de tu hijo a veces de pareces a Sebastián con Natasha, ella tenía un novio llamado Alex

 **Kate** : ¿Y que le paso? O.o

 **James** : ahora esta muerto en el fondo del mar con un agujero de bala en su cabeza MUAJAJAJAJA

 **Kate abandonó el grupo**

 **Sebastián** : James, no exageres, solo lo ahogue

 **Natasha** : ¿Y eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

 **Sebastián** : Si :D

 **James** : Vamos, amor, te regalé su corazón en la pasada navidad

 **Malia** : ¿Cómo pudiste darle el corazón de un chico muerto? O.o Si esta muerto ya no puede amar a nadie

 **James** : Hablaba del real, todavía no se había podrido así que lo deje en la heladera.

 **Malia abandonó el grupo**

 **Natasha** : ¡Eso fue asqueroso!

 **James** : Tu querías su corazón

 **Natasha** : ¡Pero no tan literal!

 **Sebastián** : Yo te lo había advertido :S

 **Natasha** : Este año quiero un video de Dante y Denis teniendo s...

 **Sherlock** : ¡Ni te atrevas a decir la palabra!

 **John** : -_- ¡Exacto!

 **Natasha** : Dándose mucho amor (?)

 **Sherlock** : ¡Este año no lo lograras!

 **John** : Le dispararemos a Dante -_-

 **Sherlock y John salieron del grupo.**

 **Luis** : ¿Natasha quería decir "Dante y Denis teniendo Salidas?

 **Hamish** : Que inocente :)

 **Luis** : -.-

 **El grupo fue borrado.**

 **.**

-¿¡Qué haremos esta navidad!?- saltó Natasha sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-Si te consigues un novio, puedo regalarte su muerte en navidad- sonrió Sebastián besando su mejilla.

-¡Papá!- se quejó la chica mientras James dejo escapar una risa.

-Yo saldré- habló Dante mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

-¿A donde vas?- casi gritaron los otros tres a la misma vez.

-¡A caminar!

-Si ya tienes el regalo de Dante ¿Quieres que te de la llave de un departamento?- preguntó James antes de empezar a reír.

-¿¡Quieres que te pase mis mangas hard yaoi?!- sonrió Natasha.

-¡Nos vemos luego!- grito Dante antes de salir, dejando a los otros tres riendo.

.

 **Natasha** : ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Dante?

 **Denis** : No

 **Natasha** : ¿¡No esta contigo!?

 **Denis** : No

 **Natasha** : :O

 **Malia** : Te esta siendo infiel ¡Uhhhh!

 **Natasha** : ¡Callate! No es cierto, tal vez este comprando mi regalo de cumpleaños.

 **Hamish** : ¿No contesta el teléfono?

 **James** : Dice que esta apagado

 **Kate** : ¿¡Lo secuestraron los extraterrestres!?

 **Mycroft** : ¿Hace cuento salió?

 **Sebastián** : Hace como cuatro horas.

 **Greg:** Demasiado tiempo... esta haciendo algo muy importante, se perdió o lo secuestraron.

 **Luis** : ¿Qué pasa?

 **Hamish** : Se perdió Dante

 **Malia** : Wow

 **Luis** : Seguro que vuelve pronto, no se hagan tanto problema.

 **Natasha:** ¡Pero es mi hermano! ¡No contesta el teléfono y el rastreador esta roto! D:

 **Mycroft:** No voy a buscarlos por las cámaras

 **Greg:** ¡Myc!

 **Mycroft** : No

 **Luis** : ¡No seas malo, papá!

 **James** : ¿Ya fue ha hacerlo?

 **Greg:** Si

 **Mycroft** : No esta en ningún lado

 **Denis** : :O :O ¿Donde esta Dante?

 **Sebastián** : Un momento...

 **James** : Sherlock ni John entraron al grupo para festejar que Dante desapareció

 **Sebastián** : Entonces...

 **Todos** : ¡SHERLOCK Y JOHN SECUESTRARON A DANTE!

 **Sherlock** : ¿Por qué creen que tenemos secuestrado al chico?

 **James** : ¿¡Por qué no contestaban los pitidos del whatsapp?!

 **John** : Pero que lío ¿Dante desapareció?

 **Sherlock:** No tenemos todo el día para contestar sus estúpidas conversaciones, estábamos teniendo s...

 **John** : ¡Estábamos trabajando!

 **Greg:** ¡un momento! Ustedes estaban en mi despacho ¿Acaso...

 **John y Sherlock han salido del grupo.**

 **Greg** : ¡Voy a quemar todo lo que tenía ahí! :S ¿Cómo podré ver mi mesa de trabajo ahora?

 **Mycroft:** No la mires

 **James:** jajajaja

 **Hamish** : Nuestros padres son más infantiles que nosotros .-.

 **Luis** : ¿Y Dante?

 **Denis:** Espero que no le haya pasado nada :(

 **Hamish** : Por mi y ojala se muera

 **James** : ¡Oye!

 **Sebastián** : Eres un imbécil...

 **Natasha** : Eres cruel :(

 **Luis** : -.-

 **Denis** : Malvado :P

 **Dante** : ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

 **Kate:** ¡No estás secuestrado!

 **Dante** : No ¿Por?

 **Denis** : Lee las conversaciones anteriores

 **Dante:** Me da fiaca

 **Todos se han desconectado.**

 **Dante** : Oigan :(

 **Dante** : :O Creían que estaba secuestrado jajajaja XD

 **Dante:** Bien, ya que no hay nadie en el grupo, aprovecharé para decir que si, estoy secuestrado. Sherlock y John me han encerrado en un armario ¿Alguien sabe como salir? Estaba atado, pero ahora pude alcanzar el teléfono :)

 **Dante** : Bien, preocúpense cuando hoy no llegue a casa.

 **John** : No llegaras a casa

 **Sherlock borró los últimos mensajes de Dante y de John.**

 **John y Sherlock:** Muajajajaja

 **-Mensaje no enviado-**

 **.**

 **¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? Ya casi llega navidad... dulce navidad. Por cierto, si, creo que tengo pensado hacer el aniversario de John y Sherlock, pero en este capitulo no se dio :S ellos tienen su aniversario después de navidad (?)**

 **¿Les gusto el capitulo? Yo me divierto mucho escribiéndolo, aun no se donde acabará esta historia, pero tengo que admitir que el whatsapp de ellos me divierte mucho XD Alguna vez volveremos a tener un poco más de narración :P**

 **Gracias por comentar a:**

 **MyMindPalace221b**

 **mashimaro111**

 **Mellark Newman**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **Fran Ktrin Black**

 **¿Dante podrás sobrevivir al secuestro? ¿Alguien lo salvará? Descubre eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Nos vemos en una semana o dos :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Denis resopló mientras caminaba por el pasillo, llegar al despacho de su tío Lestrade no debía ser muy difícil. Ya todos lo conocía y por eso lo dejaban pasar sin tanta ceremonia, le sonrió a algunos y saludo a otros que lo conocían mejor.

Supuestamente el rubio estaba en la casa de Mycroft con Luis y Hamish, pero el pelirrojo menor había podido convencer a Hamish de que lo dejara "ir a caminar" y que no le dijera a sus padres. Así que ahí estaba, en una misión secreta en el lugar.

Cuando entró no había nadie, el lugar estaba un poco desordenado pero nada de demasiada importancia. Suspirando sacó la llave que le había robado a su tío y abrió el armario.

-¡Ah! ¡hola!- Dante le sonrió desde adentro o trató de decirlo, porque un pañuelo le dificultaba hablar, estaba sentado, una de sus manos estaba atada atrás de su espalda y la única mano libre sostenía el celular.

-Pfff, no puedo creer que enserio mis padres te hayan secuestrado- rodó los ojos el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse las cuerdas que le impedían moverse.

-Dios, me duele todo- suspiró el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco, sus músculos estaban algo resentidos por estar tanto tiempo quieto.

-No creí que hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que te había secuestrado- negó con la cabeza Denis mirando para otro lado algo avergonzado por lo que habían hecho sus padres.

-No te preocupes, aunque hayan sido las peores horas de mi vida, verte en persona lo compensa todo- dijo de manera galante mientras tomaba una de las manos del menor. Denis no pudo evitar sonrojarse, algo nervioso.

-¿Alagas así a todo el mundo?- murmuró mirando hacia un costado, Dante rio besando su mejilla.

-Solo a ti- murmuró atraiéndolo hacia él para besarlo, el rubio simplemente se dejo.

.

-¿Es necesario poner muérdagos?- Luis frunció el ceño mientras Hamish le mostraba las pequeñas hojas con frutos rojos.

-¡Si! Leí que eran un tradición- sonrió.

-Pero el año pasado no pusimos nada de eso- se quejó el pequeño pelirrojo.

-No importa ¡Hay que ser tradicional! A tu padre Greg le gustará- prometió, Luis suspiró pero tuvo que aceptar, haría todo por cualquiera de sus dos padres.

.

 **Kate a cambiado el nombre del grupo a "¡A prepararse para año nuevo!"**

 **Kate:** ¡Feliz navidad!

 **Malia** : x2

 **Luis** : x3

 **Junior** : x4

 **Natasha** : x5

 **Dante** : x6

 **Denis** : x7

 **Hamish** : ¿Tanto les costaba poner "feliz navidad" otra vez en vez de esos números?

 **Denis** : Alguien esta de mal humor :S

 **Natasha** : ¿¡Cómo la pasaron!? Yo super, aunque no conseguí mi yaoi hard :(

 **Denis** : -.- jajaja, eres muy graciosa (marcar el sarcasmo, por favor)

 **Luis** : ¡Fue una navidad de lo más alucinante! ¡Fue genial! :D

 **Denis** : ¿Por la parte que tu y Hamish se tuvieron que besar por el muérdago? :D

 **Luis** : ¡Oye! -_-

 **Hamish** : Jajajaja

 **Natasha** : :O Dios se besaron! Y yo no estuve para verlo ¿¡Por qué!? T.T el mundo es cruel :(

 **Dante** : Oh, a nosotros no nos pasó nada demasiado interesante, solo que esta vez papá no le regaló un corazón de verdad a Natasha :) Así que, la pasamos bien :D

 **Hamish** : Luis nos presentó a su novia, estuvo con nosotros en el día de navidad.

 **Natasha** : ¿¡QUE!?

 **Kate:** Dios, Luis, creí que el infiel sería Hamish no tu ¡Por dios! T.T

 **Junior** : Estoy IMPACTADO

 **Malia** : Les dije que no eran gays

 **Denis:** Es verdad, su nombre es Laura.

 **Dante** : Esto es inesperado, te lo dije Hamish. Si seguías con esa actitud lo ibas a perder T.T

 **Hamish** : ¡No se porque hablan como que si Luis y yo tuviéramos una relación! ¿Saben que? NO tenemos una relación, solo somos primos. Y no me importa un carajo que tenga novia. ES MI PRIMO. Y no me gusta, estoy muy feliz por él

 **Hamish se ha desconectado.**

 **Natasha** : Le has roto el corazón :(

 **Sherlock** : Luis, esta mal mentir ¡Tu amas a mi hijo! Tengo apostado con Mycroft ¡Yo no puedo perder esta! -_-

 **Luis** : ¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Apostaron!?

 **Mycroft** : No... puede que un poco.

 **Sherlock:** solo espera un poco más Mycroft, esos dos van a terminar juntos quieran o no ¡John! Tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

 **John** : Ok (?) estoy confundido.

 **Sherlock y John se han desconectado.**

 **Denis** : Esto fue lo más raro que he visto.

 **Dante** : A Sherlock lo único le falto decir fue ¡Arre, unicornio! :S

 **Greg:** jajajaj XD

 **Luis** : Papá ¿Esta mal acaso que salga con una chica?

 **Greg:** ¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no. Si la amas no hay de que preocuparse :D

 **Natasha** : POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTA MAL ¡TU ERES DE HAMISH! ¡ERES DE HAMISH!

 **Kate:** Hamuis es vida, Hamuis es amor ¡el Hamuis es real!

 **Junior** : No le des el número de tu novia a ninguna de las chicas.

 **Luis:** ¿Por qué? Ya lo hice

 **Junior** : Pobre chica T.T

 **Kate** : ¿¡Y tu que la defiendes, estúpido!?

 **Junior** : Nada, nada ¡Si, a hacerle Bullyng! Yupiiii

 **Kate:** así me gusta :D

 **Denis** : Son una pareja rara, la verdad.

 **Dante** : Nosotros somo más normalitos :D

 **James:** ¿Puedo matar a la novia de Luis?

 **Luis** : ¿¡Qué!? ¡NO!

 **Natasha** : SIIIIII

 **Kate:** Sería lo más :D

 **Sebastián** : ¡James! No lo haremos, es la hija de tu ya sabes quien.

 **Luis** : ¿¡LAURA ES HIJA DE VOLDEMORT!?

 **Luis se ha abandonado el grupo.**

 **Sebastián** : No :S De alguien que nos paga para que no los matemos.

 **Denis:** Pobre, lo han asustado :(

 **Dante** : Padres, dejes de asustar a la familia de mi novio.

 **John** : NO ES TU NOVIO

 **Natasha** : ¿Cómo se llama la pareja de mi hermano? ¿Danis? :S

 **Kate** : Dande

 **Junior** : Dente

 **Malia** : Morson

 **James** : ¿Morson?

 **Malia** : Si, Moran x Watson.

 **James:** ¿¡QUE!? SEBASTIÁN ES MIO

 **Sherlock** : Y JOHN MIO

 **Mycroft** : ¿Quieren dejar de pelear, señoritas? Dante también es un Moran y Denis un Watson, por eso Morson que es una patética manera de mezclar los apellidos.

 **Malia:** Sherstrade

 **Mycroft** : ¡OYE! Eso no existe -_-

 **John** : Sherlock es mio :D

 **Sherlock** : Jajaja Mycroft se ha molestado... un momento ¿¡Cómo que Sherstrade!? -_- ¡Dejen de meterse conmigo!

 **John** : Es extraño, pero en el whatsapp Sherlock siempre pierde los estribos y no le molesta demostrarlo.

 **Sherlock** : Es que por aquí no me ven y debo encontrar una manera o forma de que los imbéciles receptores entiendan el mensaje que les estoy transmitiendo.

 **Mycroft** : Y ahí volvió Sherlock normal, de nuevo.

 **Denis** : ¡Yo no soy imbécil!

 **Sherlock:** No te hablaba a ti.

 **Greg** : Encontré un dato interesante ¿Saben que la mayoría de las veces las madres son más celosas con sus hijos varones y los padres más celosos con sus hijas mujeres?

 **Sherlock** : Entonces Mycroft es la madre de Luis

 **Mycroft:** Y con esa lógica, hermanito, tu eres la madre de Hamish y Denis

 **James** : ¿Soy madre? D: ¡dios, que descubrimiento!

 **Sebastián** : Yo soy más celoso con Natasha.

 **Malia** : Yo no tengo dos padres, así que mi madre es mi mamá.

 **Kate** : Estoy igual

 **Junior** : Yo igual.

 **Natasha:** ¿Y quien le preguntó a ustedes, manga de subnormales?

 **Junior, Kate y Malia han abandonado el grupo.**

 **Denis:** Eso eso fue cruel.

 **Natasha** : No soporto a la gente homofobica

 **Dante** : Ellos no son homofobicos, porque si no no hablarían con nosotros ¿Captas?

 **Natasha:** Oh, no importa. Tienen una madre y un papá jajajaja XD Que anormal :)

 **Dante** : ok, mejor me voy.

 **Denis** : Yo también.

 **John** : Ustedes... ¿¡Están juntos!?

 **Dante** : exacto, en un bello hotel disfrutando de la habitación :D

 **Sherlock** : ¡no por mucho!

 **John** : Exacto.

 **John y Sherlock han abandonado el grupo.**

 **Dante** : Dios, me he equivocado, quería decir en un bello mirador, disfrutando de la vista

 **Denis** : Lo has hecho adrede

 **Dante** : Tardaran unas horas buscándonos en los hoteles, tenemos tiempo para terminar la cita :D

 **Natasha:** Ese es mi hermano :D

.

-¡Tenemos que buscar a la aurores y avisarles!- Hamish no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mientras su primo se abalanzaba sobre él y los escondía a ambos bajo la cama con una manta.

Hamish trató de salir del agarre del menor, pero este se había aferrado a él como una garrapata.

-Hey, Luis ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó tratando de calmar al pelirrojo.

-Laura... ¡Es hija de voldemort!- grito para luego taparse la boca como que si alguien los escuchara y acurrucándose más contra su primo. Hamish rodó los ojos pero aun así lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-Esas cosas no existen- dijo suavemente, pasando una mano por el cabello desarreglado de Luis.

-¡Si existen! ¿Y si ella quiere ser la nueva lord oscura?

-Harry Potter la detendrá- rodó los ojos -O James Potter, el hijo que tuvo con Ginny- dijo prefiriendo seguirle el juego.

-¡No es cierto! James Potter es hijo de Harry y Draco ¿Entiendes? El libro esta trucado para que no nos demos cuenta- susurró lo último. Hamish le sonrió tratando de no reírse.

-Luis, por favor- casi rio. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, pero los enredo más ambos en la manta.

-Por favor- dijo haciendo un puchero, apoyando su frente en el hombro del mayor. Hamish negó con la cabeza mientras besaba su frente.

-Todo esta bien, Voldemort no regresará y no tiene hijos- lo tranquilizo, Luis suspiró no creyéndolo del todo, pero calmándose visiblemente.

.

 **Laura** : ¿Luis? ¿Donde estás?

 **Luis** : No hablo con hijos de Voldermot

 **Laura:** ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién es Voldemort? Mi padre se llama Fabricio.

 **Luis** : ¡Muggle!

 **Laura** : ¿disculpa?

 **Luis** : -.- ¿qué vi yo en ti?

 **Luis se ha desconectado.**

 **Laura** : Mierda, ni siquiera me dijo quien era Voldemort.

.

Desconocida: Zorra

 **Laura** : ¿Qué?

 **Desconocida** : No te metas con mi yaoi

 **Laura** : ¿Qué es yaoi? ¿Quién eres?

 **Desconocida** : no te lo diré, separate de Luis, él es de Hamish

 **Laura** : ¿¡Quién eres!?

 **Desconocida** : Luis es gay

 **Laura** : ¿Enserio?

 **Desconocida** : Solo te utiliza como tapadera

 **Laura** : ¿Enserio?

 **Desconocida** : Si

 **Laura** : ¡que estúpido!

 **Laura se ha desconectado.**

 **Desconocida:** jajajaja

.

 **Laura** : Terminamos.

 **Luis** : Bien, no salgo con hijos de Voldemort

 **Laura** : ¡No se quien es ese!

 **Luis** : ¡Sangre sucia!

 **Luis a sido bloqueado.**

 **Laura ha sido bloqueada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¿¡CÓMO ESTÁN?! Muchas gracias a los que comentan, leen este fic, enserio gracias :D El nombre DE Voldy puede estar escrito mal :P Luis solo vio la película XD**

 **¡nos vemos en una semana o dos!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

-¡Correte!

-¡cuidado, no hablen fuerte, nos escucharan!

-¡Hamish, deja de golpearme con tu codo!

-Shhh, Denis, que nos van a ver

-¡Silencio, par de locos!- reclamó Luis cruzándose de brazos preguntándose porque se había dejado arrastrar por sus primos hacia ese lugar. Estaban escondidos tras una pared, mirando hacia adentro del restaurante ¿Qué había en ese lugar? ¿Acaso estaban investigando una infidelidad? La verdad era que no, dentro del restaurante no estaban más que Sherlock y John cenando, celebrando su aniversario. Y Hamish con Denis estaban de curiosos, mientras Luis había sido llevado contra su voluntad.

-Si nos ven, les arruinaremos su aniversario- susurró Luis mientras ambos Holmes miraban a sus padres con curiosidad.

-Papá Sherlock se ha sonrojado ¿¡Qué le dijo!?- murmuró por lo bajo Hamish sin prestarle atención a su primo. Luis resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Denis parecía estar del lado del pelinegro mayor porque él también se dedicaba a acechar a ambos hombres que lo único que querían era una cena en paz.

-Vamos, hay que acercarnos, detrás de ellos hay una pared con una ventana, podemos espiar desde ahí- susurró Hamish. Luis abrió la boca para replicar pero Denis asintió siguiendo a su hermano, el pelirrojo murmuró algo de que luego se quejaban de que John y Sherlock arruinaban sus citas.

Cuando Luis recibió una llamaba de Mycroft, prefirió responder yendo hacia afuera del restaurante, dejando a ambos Holmes solos espiando a sus padres.

-No, no sé que quieren lograr espiando a los tíos, pero ya que- respondía Luis mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Crees que deba avisarles?- dijo seriamente el político, Luis se removió un poco incomodo.

-No... no creo que puedan hacer algo verdaderamente mal...- no logró terminar la oración cuando escuchó un grito y el sonido de lo que parecía una mesa rompiéndose -¡Demasiado tarde!- casi chilló mientras colgaba e iba directo adentro.

Al parecer ambos hermanos habían activado la alarma anti incendios y ahora una lluvia caía sobre todos los que estaban en el restaurante, además que la pared por donde estaban espiando a sus padres era un pared falsa y de papel, así que cuando se cayeron, Hamish había tratado de agarrarse de algo y justo fue el mantel haciendo que toda la comida le cayera encima y que las finas copas y platos de rompieran en mi pedazos.

-¡Fue idea de él!- se quejó Denis haciendo un puchero y señalando a Hamish, una limusina los había ido a buscar.

-¿Qué hacían en el restaurante?- los retó John mientras se pasaba una de las toallas por el pelo para secarcelo. Sherlock rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué no es obvio, John? Nos estaban espiando- dijo como diciendo "no seas idiota"

-¡a mi me llevaron a rastras!- se quejó Luis, porque entre los tres él era solo una victima y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Nunca más volvía a seguir a sus primos a una "salida"

.

 **Luis a cambiado el nombre del grupo a "Mis primos son imposibles"**

 **Dante** : ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

 **Denis** : ¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro! ¡Todo es culpa de Hamish!

 **Dante** : Lo se, no te preocupes bebé

 **Hamish** : ¡Oigan! ¡Fue idea de Denis!

 **Luis** : ¡No importa de quien fue! ¡lo que hicieron fue horrible! ¡deberían sentirse avergonzados! ¡Lo que hicieron fue muy muy FEO!

 **Kate** : ¿Mataron a alguien?

 **Luis** : No

 **Kate** : ¿Lo torturaron?

 **Luis** : No

 **Kate** : ¿Pusiste resistencia cuando Hamish quiso darte duro contra el muro?

 **Luis** : ¡No! ¡Pero lo que hicieron fue horrible!

 **Luis:** Un momento ¿¡Qué!? Hamish jamás quiso hacer algo así ¡Kate! -_-

 **Natasha:** Lo aceptaste :D

 **Luis** : ¡Arruinaron el aniversario de John y Sherlock! Argg son malos hijos ¡no les volveré a hablar!

 **John** : Luis, no hagas tanto escándalo, cuando uno decide tener hijos sabe que en algún momento los tendrá que poner a ellos primero que a las celebraciones :)

 **Sherlock** : Elemental. Pero creí que eso de arruinar las celebraciones que logro acordarme se les acabaría al crecer, pero siempre terminan arruinando momentos importantes.

 **Sherlock abandonó el grupo.**

 **Denis** : ¡Papá! :( ¡No fue nuestra intención! Waaaa! T.T

 **Hamish:** Me has hecho sentir mal :(

 **Luis:** ¿Arruinaban momentos importantes de bebes? O.o John ¿Cuantas veces tuvieron un aniversario normal? O.O

 **John** : Bueno, cuando Hamish tenía un año esa semana se enfermó, así que el aniversario simplemente fue pasado de largo. Al año entrante, Hamish había empezado a caminar y todas esas cosas, había que cuidarlo y casi siempre nos dejaba despierto hasta tarde, ni yo ni Sherlock nos acordamos de la fecha. En el tercer aniversario... tuvimos un caso, así que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver. En el cuarto yo pude proponerle matrimonio a Sherlock, habíamos ido a cenar a una restaurante con Hamish y con Denis que en esos momentos tenía pocas semanas de nacido. Y luego los demás aniversarios fueron de casados y siempre pasaba algo o Sherlock lo olvidaba, creo que en total tuvimos tres aniversarios normales en todos estos años.

 **Denis** : Lo siento

 **Hamish** : Perdón

 **John** : No se preocupen, no cambiaría todos estos años por nada, ni siquiera a cambio de tener un aniversario normal. Fueron nuevas luces en nuestra vida y fortalecieron nuestra relación

 **Junior** : ¡JOHN A PRESIDENTE!

 **Kate** : O.O me a llegado al corazón T.T

 **Natasha** : El amor yaoi es lo mejor que hay en este mundo :,D

 **Mycroft:** Luis jamás arruinó ningún aniversario

 **Sherlock** : ¡Mis hijos le ganan en cuantos aniversarios arruinaron! ¡Gano yo!

 **Mycroft:** No, gano yo. Luis no suele arruinar nada, siempre fue un buen niño

 **Greg** : Excepto los aniversarios que se pegaba a tu pierna llorando, diciendo que lo lleváramos con nosotros y no teníamos el corazón para decirle que no, así que nuestro aniversario lo celebrábamos con nuestro bebé también

 **Luis** : ¡Yo no me pegaba a su pierna llorando!

 **Greg** : *Imagen multimedia*

 **Hamish** : Luis de niño es hermoso, aunque este llorando

 **Kate:** O.O AWWWW ¡quiero comerme a ese niño a besos! ¿¡Qué edad tenía?!

 **Greg:** Tres añitos :3

 **Nastasha** : Es un amor :,)

 **Junior** : Es muy tierno

 **Luis** : ¡PAPÁ! No muestres fotos de cuando era pequeño.

 **Mycroft** : Cierto, también solías colgarte de mi paraguas

 **Luis** : ¡TU NO!

 **Luis abandonó el grupo.**

 **Sherlock:** Denis y Hamish eran niños más hermosos * imagen multimedia*

 **John** : ¡Es la foto de navidad! La reconozco por sus trajes de color rojo y blanco XD Tenían cinco y dos, respectivamente :3

 **Dante** : Es muy bonita la foto :)

 **Sherlock** : ¡Pedofilo!

 **Dante:** -.-

 **Denis** : Yo ya era guapo desde que nací (pose de diva)

 **Dante** : a no dudarlo :D

 **James** : *foto multimedia*

 **Kate** : O.O ¿Son Dante y Naty? ¡Se ven tan tiernos jugando con el perro! :3

 **Junior** : Dante no se ve tan amenazante de pequeño

 **Denis** : Awwww

 **Dante** : Te aseguro que estoy mejor ahora :D

 **John** : ¡Pervertido!

 **Dante** : No lo dije de esa manera, señor

 **John** : -_-

 **John abandonó el grupo**

 **James** : Mi hijo es el más hermoso ¡Gané!

 **Sherlock:** * foto multimedia*

 **Kate** : ¿Es Hamish de pequeño vestido de Santa y Denis vestido de duende? ¡Qué amor! :D

 **Hamish y Denis abandonaron el grupo.**

 **Mycroft** : *Foto multimedia *

 **Natasha** : Awww ¡Luis esta disfrazado de fantasmita! e.e ¡Que divino! :D

 **Sherlock** : "Foto multimedia"

 **James** : "Foto multimedia"

 **Mycroft** : "Foto multimedia"

 **Sherlock:** "video"

 **Mycrof** : "video"

 **James:** "video"

 **Kate** : Esperen :/ ¡No puedo descargar y verlos todos si suben fotos tan rápido!

 **Sherlock** : "Foto multimedia"

 **James** : "Foto multimedia"

 **Mycroft:** "Foto multimedia"

 **Sherlock** : "Foto multimedia"

 **James** : "foto multimedia"

 **Mycroft** : "Foto multimedia"

 **Sherlock:** "Foto multimedia"

 **James** : "foto multimedia"

 **Mycroft** : "Foto multimedia"

 **Kate, Junior y Natasha dejaron el grupo**

 **Greg** : ¿Esto es una guerra o que?

 **Mycroft** : Mi niño sigue siendo el más lindo

 **James** : ¡Ni lo sueñes! Son más hermosos los míos

 **Sherlock:** Denis y Hamish son más hermosos

 **Greg abandonó el grupo**

 **Sebastián:** ¡Parecen señoras peleando por un zapallo en el mercado!

 **Sebastián salió del grupo**

 **James** : ¿Cuando él se había metido? O.o

 **Mycroft** : No tiene importancia, aquí todos nos metemos en el grupo y salimos a voluntad

 **Sherlock** : Somos como un virus

 **El virus a borrado el grupo**

 **Virus:** Hasta que se callaron je je je

.

 **Dante a creado el grupo "¿Quien rayos es virus?"**

 **Dante: ¿** Alguna idea?

 **Kate** : ¿Por qué ya no nos molestamos si quiera en agregar a alguien al grupo?

 **Denis** : Porque todos se agregan solos :v

 **Hamish** : Es verdad :)

 **Dante** : ¡Vayamos el tema importante! ¿Quién es virus?

 **Virus:** Soy quien hace gritar a Denis, transpirar a Luis y gemir a Kate e.e

 **Denis** : ¡Mentiroso, yo soy virgen todavía!

 **Luis** : Yo igual :v

 **Kate** : ¡Y aunque no lo crean yo igual! -_-

 **Virus** : Hablaba de que soy el virus de computadora, Denis casi siempre grita de frustración cuando aparezco, Luis se pone nervioso y ella gime de fastidio mientras golpea la mesa con una mano O.o Mal pensados

 **Dante** : Ah, ya iba a golpearte, hablando en serio ¿Quien eres?

 **Virus:** ¡VOLDEMORT DOMINARÁ EL MUNDO!

 **Luis** : ¿Laura? O.O

 **Virus** : ehhh Nop :P

 **Luis** : ¡Pero ella es la única hija de Voldemort que conozco!

 **Virus** : se dice EL virus, no LA virus, así que soy chico.

 **Luis** : ¡Hamish! ¡Otro hijo de Voldemort! O.O

 **Virus** : Hablando de eso ¡¿Por qué mierda no me dices de una vez quien es Voldemort?!

 **Natasha** : Si es Laura :v

 **Virus a abandonado el grupo**

 **Luis:** Wow, que bien :) casi creo que hay otro hijo de Voldy

 **Hamish** : No te preocupes, te protegeré *.*

 **Natasha** : Awww ¡YAOI!

 **Denis** : Deja de molestarlos, cuando dejen su inmadurez atrás estarán juntos :D

 **Hamish y Luis abandonaron el grupo**

 **Dante** : Pero que sensibles XD

 **Sherlock:** Terminaran juntos ¡Lo harán! Ganaré esta apuesta con Mycroft, eso es algo elemental

 **Greg:** Son primos

 **Sherlock** : Los Holmes no somos exactamente normales, hubo un tiempo que se comprometían entre primos, mientras ambos fueran hombres no había problema

 **Denis** : Wow O.O

 **Greg** : Eso sonó raro :/ Por cierto, tu y John me deben dinero

 **Sherlock** : ¿Por qué?

 **Greg** : Ya queme mi oficina donde los dos estuvieron de traviesos ¡compre todo nuevo!

 **John:** No te preocupes, lo pagaremos :D

 **Sherlock:** John, no tenemos porque

 **John** : Te pagaré Greg, no te preocupes

 **Greg** : Me siento más tranquilo :)

 **Denis** : Nuestros padres se ponen a hablar de cada cosa O.o

 **Dante** : Es verdad :P

 **Natasha** : Somos unos anormales e.e

 **Kate** : ¡Somos adolescentes locos!

 **Junior** : Me agrada la idea si es contigo, Kate :3

 **James** : ¡Yei! Acabo de matar a seis personas

 **Kate y Junior abandonaron el grupo**

 **Sherlock:** Caso nuevo, John

 **John** : Voy para haya

 **Greg** : Esta noche tendré papeleo que hacer ¡Gracias, James!

 **James** : De nada :D

 **Greg** : -_-

.

.

 **Holaaaa! Lamento haber tardado dos semanas en continuar este fic :/ ¡Pero bueno! Traté de hacer algo medio romántico en Sherlock y John pero la escena no me salía... y me frustre y aparecieron Hamish y Denis a arruinarle el romanticismo a esta pareja (?) XD**

 **Algún día volveremos a más narración que conversaciones de Whatssap ¡Pero es que son tan divertidas! Hasta yo me divierto escribiéndolo XD**

 **Bueno, gracias a los que comentaron:**

 **Jezebeth**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **Fran Ktrin Black**

 **Mellark Newman**

 **sabichii**

 **¡En serio muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D**

 **#Laura volvió (?) ¿Hamuis se salvará? :P**

 **#El Danis es ley :D**

 **#Denis y Hamish arruinando aniversarios desde el nacimiento :3**

 **Y si leíste hasta aquí y leíste Divergente ¿Qué pareja yaoi encontraste ahí? Yo hice un one-shot de EricxCuatro llamado "Pertenecer", estoy un poco loca O.o**


End file.
